The Return of Yuko Kururugi
by SonAmy and ShadMaria fan
Summary: Yuko Kururugi returns to the present and by chance finds the Higarashi Shrine! After being reunited with Kagome and Inuyasha,she finds out Sesshomaru might die! Can she get back in time to save him? Pairings:InuxKag, SanxMir, SesshomaruxKaname!
1. Memories of Yuko Kururugi

The Return of Yuko Kururugi

Disclaimer: Copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

Konichiwa! My 'Inuyasha' story! Its sort of supposed to be a "sequel" for "secret of the cursed mask"

SPOILERS ALERT!!(Like it really matters) You might not wanna read this if you are playing the game and haven't finished yet. (Or you might, its an insentive to finish the game to see this stuff for yourself) If you're not playing it...After reading this, ya' might want to. (Especially if you're a Sesshomaru fan :) Kaname 'might' have fallen for Sesshomaru.) I did change some things though.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Chapter one: Memories of Yuko Kururugi

Its been just over a month since Yuko came back from the feudal era. No one even knew she'd been gone. For some reason, only a few minutes had passed when she returned home. But, the worst part was: home didn't feel like home anymore. Yuko missed Kagome and the others.

"Hey, Kururugi!" Yuko's friend, Minaka said loudly. (A/N: She's the girl that was on the bus with Kaname in the game)

"Huh?!" Yuko said, startled.

"You're gonna miss the bus!" Minaka yelled, getting on the bus, 20 feet away.

"Coming!" Yuko yelled,running to the bus. She barely made it in time.

"Honestly,you've gotta pay more attention. Especialy since we're on a new bus." Minaka said.

"I know..." Yuko said quietly.

"You've been acting like this since the doll festival. Did you meet a guy there?" Minaka said, a little excited.

"Not exactly. I did make some new friends but, I haven't seen them sence. They live kinda' far away." Yuko said.

"Did you make a wish on the last day of the festival?" Minaka asked.

"Huh?" Yuko said.

"If you make a wish on the last day of the festival, it'll come true.It always has for me." Minaka said.

"Really? Then, maybe mine will too." Yuko said.

(Flashback)

So this festival was based on Utsugi and the others. I'm happy for you Utsugi. You've been laid to rest at the Kururugi Shrine. Yuko thought.

Someone bumped into her.

"Out of my way." Sesshomaru said.

Yuko gasped. "Sesshomaru!" She said, turning around quickly. He wasn't there. She blinked twice, then smiled.

"Yeah, as if." Yuko said. She giggled quietly, and looked up at the sky. 'I wonder how you're doing.' Yuko thought.

She ran over to one of the booths and got a faceless doll with two amulets. One read:" 'Till we meet again..." The other: "Be happy." Yuko wrote Kagome's and the others names, including Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken on the doll.Then, tossed the doll into the fire.

'I hope I can see them all again.' Yuko thought.

(End flashback)

"Next stop:Higarashi Shrine." The announcer said.

"Hi-Higarashi?! Did he just say 'Higarashi'?!" Yuko asked, loudly.

"Yeah, so?" Minaka said.

"It can't be..." Yuko said. She ran off the bus when it stopped. "I gotta check something.Bie!"

Yuko said, loudly.

'Kagome's last name is Higarashi. Could this be...' Yuko thought, running up the stairs.

She saw an old man sweeping the walkway.

"Excuse me, this is the Higarashi Shrine,right?" Yuko asked.

"Yes, that's right. What can I do for you?" Grandpa said.

"Dose Kagome Higarashi live here?" Yuko asked, getting excited.

"Kagome? That's my granddaughter. She should be home any minute now." Grandpa said.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled from behind the house.

"Hey, Kagome! Your friend is here!" Grandpa said, loudly.

"Huh? Don't tell me Inuyasha's already come to get me!" Kagome said, getting closer.

"Listen, Inu-..." Kagome said, opening the front dour.

"Hey, Kagome." Yuko said,with a smile.

"Y-Yuko!" Kagome said loudly, shocked.

The two girls screamed, running to and hugging each other.

"I can't believe it! I thought we'd never see you again!" Kagome said, loudly.

"Me neither. I was going crazy wondering about you guys!" Yuko said, loudly.

The girls screamed again.

"What's all the racket!?" Inuyasha yelled, coming from around the back of the house.

"Look who I found!" Kagome said, pointing to Yuko.

"Hey, where ya' been, Yuko?" Inuyasha asked, giving Yuko a noggie.

"Not so hard! But, its great to see you guys!" Yuko said.

"I just wish the others were here to see you." Kagome said.

"Yeah, Shippo balled like a baby after you left." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, pour Shippo..." Yuko said, sadly

"I felt bad for Rin too. She didn't even get to say goodbye." Kagome said.

"Rin? You saw Rin?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, she arrived right after you left. Pour thing, she was so upset." Kagome said

(Flash Back)

"Big Sister...!" Rin said, crying.

"What are you crying about?! She wasn't anything special!" Jaken said, loudly.

"Quiet, Jaken!" Sesshomaru said loudly, more angry then usual.

Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's head.

"Crying won't bring her back." Sesshomaru said.

"How do you know Yuko?" Kagome asked.

"Yuko? Oh, Big Sister helped me pick flowers and saved me when I was kidnapped by Naraku." Rin said.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Is Naraku really dead?" Miroku asked.

"Check your right hand. Is the Wind Tunnel gone?" Sango said.

Miroku hesitated, then looked at his hand.

"Its gone!" Miroku said, loudly.

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango said, hugging him.

"Its really over." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but..." Inuyasha said, irratated.

"So, Yuko and Sesshomaru destroied Naraku, it dosen't matter. Naraku gone, that's what count." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken left.

(End Flash back)

"I hope Rin's okay." Yuko said.

"I'm suprised you and Sesshomaru fought Naraku together." Kagome said.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's never liked humans eather. To him, they're no better than insects." Inuyasha said.

"That's not true! Sesshomaru came to resque Rin from Naraku when I saved her." Yuko said.

"Maybe he made an exception." Kagome said.

Inuyasha groaned.

"Come to think of it, Sesshomaru looked a little sad when you left." Kagome said.

"Really?" Yuko asked, sadly.

"What exactly happened between you two, anyway?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Huh?" Yuko asked, a little confused.

"What's with the suspicious look, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slightly irritated.

"What? I'm just askin'." Inuyasha said.

"You never look like that when you're 'just asking'." Kagome said.

"Arn't you curious? First, Yuko and Sesshomaru are together when we meet up at the castle tower.

Then, they're together again when we met up at Naraku's castle again. They killed Naraku together!

Don't you think its strange that they're together so much?" Inuyasha said.

"We were bound to run into each other sooner or later. Sesshomaru was after Naraku, too." Kagome said.

"I know that, but its still weird." Inuyasha said, a little irritated.

'That's right, I didn't tell them about the other times I was with Sesshomaru. I'll tell Kagome about it

later, Inuyasha's thinks its weird enuff as it is.' Yuko thought.

"Hey, Yuko, since we've got so much catching up to do, why don't we have a sleepover?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds great! But, I gotta get stuff from home first." Yuko said.

"Okay, I've got some things to get first too. Is 5:00 alright with you?" Kagome said.

"Perfect. See ya' then!" Yuko said, and ran off.

About half-way home, Yuko felt a little sad, remembering Sango and the others.

'If only Sango and the others were here...' She thought.

Then Sesshomaru came to mind.

"Sesshomaru..." Yuko whispered.

(Flash Back)

Jaken groaned, loudly.

"I really don't understand why Sesshomaru gives a hoot about you!" He said, irritated.

"He cares about me? I think he's always ignoring me." Yuko said.

"I don't understand why he doesn't just kill you. After all, you're just a human girl!" Jaken said.

(End Flash Back)

'I know Sesshomaru's not like that...' Yuko thought.

(Flash Back)

"Girl, if you want to go into the forest, come with me now." Sesshomaru said. (A/N: He dosen't know her name.)

"Is that okay, Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"You mean Naraku's in this forest?" Yuko asked.

"Yes. Sesshomaru can smell Naraku in the forest." Jaken said.

"Let's go, Jaken. Girl, follow us. I will make sure this matter between you and Utsugi

comes to an end." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, I..." Yuko said.

(End Flash Back)

'Inuyasha doesn't give Sesshomaru enuff credit. He might have been like that before, but he's changed.

Its probably because of Rin. Maybe me too...' Yuko thought.

She smiled slightly.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru thinks about me, too.' Yuko thought.


	2. Memories of Sesshomaru

CHAPTER TWO: Memories of Sesshomaru

(Meanwhile in the feudal era...)

Sesshomaru was siting under a shade tree, starring at the sky.

Jaken and Rin were arguing in the background, but he didn't seem to notice.

He was too deep in thought...

(Flash Back)

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. Its time to part." Yuko said, sadly.

"I see." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru...I think I misunderstood you. I thought you were cruel, unfriendly and cold..." Yuko said.

"Watch it!!! How dare you say such things to Sesshomaru!!" Jaken yelled.

"Stop it, Jaken!" Sesshomaru said, loudly.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Jaken said, quietly.

"I started to realize every time you helped me...your kindness...Thank you so much!" Yuko said.

"Hm..." Sesshomaru said.

"Good-Bie, everyone! I promise won't forget you!" Yuko said, disappearing.

(End Flash Back)

'I can't get her out of my mind. Why, after all this time?' Sesshomaru thought.

Rin and Jaken's arguing got louder.

Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away.

"Wait, M'lord!" Jaken said, loudly.

"Don't follow me." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken froze and Sesshomaru walked away.

' Sigh He's been like this since that girl left. He's been almost...moping. We haven't left

'the field of ignorance' for two weeks. Its unlike Lord Sesshomaru to be in one place this long.' Jaken thought.

"Sesshomaru misses Big Sister, doesn't he?" Rin asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course not!" Jaken said, loudly.

'Or...does he?' Jaken thought.

Sesshomaru walked by the river, thinking about Yuko again.

(Flash Back)

"So, Inuyasha this human girl is your friend?" Sesshomaru asked.

"So what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm. Let's go, Jaken." Sesshomaru said, a little sad.

(Later)

"If Naraku isn't here, there's no point in us hanging around. Let's go, Jaken." Sesshomaru said, looking at Yuko from outside the dour, a few feet away.

"Okay, Sesshomaru." Jaken said, suspiciously.

(End Flash Back)

'What is this feeling? I've felt it since I met that girl.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Yuko..." He said, quietly.

His heart shot him a pain.

Sesshomaru groaned holding his chest.

'Its getting worse.' Sesshomaru thought.

After the fight with Naraku, he'd felt feverish. Then, his heart started acting up.

'Did Naraku do this? Did he poison me somehow?' He thought.

(Meanwhile in the present)

A chill went through Yuko.

'What was that? I hope everything's alright in the feudal era. That felt like a bad omen.' Yuko thought.

(Later That Night)

Yuko and Kagome were in Kagome's room when Inuyasha came in.

"Did you do it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't think its gonna work." Inuyasha said, tossing Kagome a walkie-talkie.

"Do What?" Yuko asked.

"Hehe, this." Kagome said, grinning.

"Hey, can you guys hear me?" Kagome asked, into the walkie-talkie.

"Loud and clear, Kagome." Sango said.

"Sango?!" Yuko said, loudly.

"Is that you Yuko?" Shippo asked.

"Its been a long time." Miroku said.

"Shippo! Miroku!" Yuko said, loudly.

"Hey don't forget about us." Kohaku said.

"Hello again, Yuko." Kaede said.

Kirara mewed.

"Kohaku, Kaede, Kirara! How have you all been?" Yuko said.

"We're all fine. What about you?" Sango said.

"Same here. Its great to here from you guys." Yuko said.

"We missed you, Yuko." Shippo said.

"Yes. Its not the same without you here." Miroku said.

"I missed you guys, too. I wish I could come back, but the well didn't work the last time. I doubt it would be different this time." Yuko said.

"Couldn't you use your Shikigami? That's how Utsugi brought you here the first time." Sango said.

"Maybe, but I don't know how Utsugi did it." Yuko said.

"Hey Sango, wasn't there some news you wanted to tell Yuko?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Sango said.

"How could you forget something so important?" Miroku asked, a little hurt.

"Sorry, Miroku. We're engaged!" Sango said.

"Engaged?!" Yuko said, loudly.

"Yes, officially engaged." Miroku said.

"I'm so happy for you!!" Yuko yelled.

"Miroku promised Sango that once Naraku was defeated, they'd get married. He officially asked her to marry him two weeks ago." Kagome said.

"Wow!" Yuko said.

Later that night, Inuyasha had gone back thought the well and Kagome and Yuko were talking.

"...So, now we have to find the shards Naraku had. Its almost like starting over." Kagome said.

"What do you think Sesshomaru's gonna do?" Yuko asked.

"Hmm, whatever he did before Naraku came along, I guess. Hehe, just like the old days..." Kagome said.

"Huh?" Yuko asked.

"Before Naraku came along, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting over the Tetsusaiga. Their father left it to Inuyasha, giving the Tenseiga to Sesshomaru. The Tenseiga's not for battle, it can bring people back from the bring of death." Kagome said.

"So, that's the other sword Sesshomaru carried with him." Yuko said.

"Huh? He still carries it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Yuko said.

"I wonder why. He only uses Tokijin." Kagome said.

"Well, it was his fathers sword right?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"That's more then enuff reason to keep it." Yuko said.

"I guess so." Kagome said.

Yuko sighed quietly, thinking about Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled.

"You really like Sesshomaru, don't you?" Kagome said.

"Huh?! No, not like that!" Yuko said, loudly.

"Liar." Kagome said.

"No really were barely even friends!" Yuko said.

"So you say." Kagome said, with a smile.

Meanwhile in the feudal era...

Rin and Jaken were sound asleep by Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree, holding his chest.

'Its gotten worse since this afternoon. I hope Yuko is alright, if its this bad on me...no, she's fine.

Why do I care anyway?' Sesshomaru thought.

"Big... Sister..." Rin said in her sleep.

Sesshomaru watched Rin sleep for a few minutes.

'Rin really misses Yuko. I wonder if we will ever see her again.' Sesshomaru thought.

The Next morning:

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?! Kagome yelled back.

"We have to find the jewel shards that Naraku had! They could be anywhere! We need to start now!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"Not today! We've been searching for almost a month without a trace! Sango and Kohaku have alot of catching up to do! All I'm asking for is two lousy days!" Kagome said loudly.

"Fine! I'll be back!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Groan This is getting so tiring!" Kagome said, after Inuyasha was out of hearing range.

A couple hours later...

"Hey, Kagome..." Inuyasha said.

"I'M NOT GOING!!" Kagome yelled.

"ITS NOT ABOUT THAT!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Yuko asked.

"I came here to get some medicine. Ours won't work on this." Inuyasha said.

"Who's hurt?!" Kagome asked, worried.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

Yuko gasped.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well..." Inuyasha said.

(Flash Back)

'I can't believe Kagome! Naraku could be trying to come back with those shards!' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha!" Jaken yelled, he and Rin running to Inuasha.

"What do ya' want?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

"Lord Sesshomaru is very ill. We need your help. You might know something about poison that we don't know." Jaken said.

"Why should I care?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're brothers. Whatever differences you two have, can't change that. Surely that means something." Jaken said.

"Nope. See ya'." Inuyasha said, walking off.

"Wait!" Rin yelled and ran after Inuyasha.

"Please, Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru saved my life and now I have to save his! If somethings not done...he'll die!" Rin said, sobbing.

"She's right. Please, Inuyasha help us. You should know better then anyone, that I'd never ask you for help unless it was a matter of life and death." Jaken said.

(End Flash Back)

"Its bad. I'm not sure he'll survive no matter what we do. He's dieing." Inuyasha said.

Yuko gasped again, getting teary.

"I want to go to!" Yuko said.

"The well doesn't work for you, remember?" Inuyasha asked.

A few minutes later...

Kagome and Inuyasha left.

'I've gotta do something! But, I can't even get to the feudal era.' Yuko thought.

She gasped.

'The storehouse!' Yuko thought, running out the dour.

'If I went through once, I can do it again. Maybe my Shikigami is enuff.' Yuko thought.

A few minutes, she opened the storehouse dour.

A portion of the flour started glowing.

'I'm coming, Sesshomaru!' Yuko thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

ENJOYING IT SO FAR? READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!


	3. Together Again

Enjoy chapter three! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: Copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

CHAPTER THREE: Together again.

Meanwhile, in the feudal era...

Rin put a damp cloth on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"This is bad. His fever's getting worse." Sango said.

"How'd this happen?" Kagome asked.

"Ever since the fight with Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru has been acting differently. I never thought it could be illness. If he dies..." Jaken said, trailing off.

"He's not. Sesshomaru can't be beaten by a poison." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said.

'Maybe you don't really hate Sesshomaru, after all.' Kagome thought.

A red light glowed behind the group.

"What's that?!" Sango asked, loudly.

Rin studied it and saw a figure.

"Big Sister!" Rin yelled.

"Huh? It is Yuko!" Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuko yelled, seeing Sesshomaru on the ground.

She ran over to him and got on her knees.

"How long has he been like this?" Yuko asked, worried.

"Several hours. Sesshomaru's got a bad fever, too" Kagome said.

Yuko took his hand.

He groaned quietly.

"Yuko.." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

The others gasped.

Yuko powered up her Shikigami.

"What're you doing?!" Jaken yelled.

"I can use my Shikigami to heal. I've gotta try." Yuko said.

Sesshomaru started glowing

A few minutes passed with no real change. Until...

"Master Jaken look!" Rin yelled.

"What is it?" Jaken said, irritated.

"His arm...Lord Sesshomaru's left arm is back!!" Rin yelled.

"WHAT?!" The others yelled.

About thirty seconds later, Yuko collapsed onto Sesshomaru's chest.

"Yuko!!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

"She's fine, just exhausted." Miroku said.

Rin felt Sesshomaru's forehead.

"His fever's gone down! It worked!" Rin said, loudly.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, crying.

Sesshomaru sighed quietly.

"Yuko..." He whispered.

Only Inuyasha noticed this time.

'I wonder...' Inuyasha thought.

"Sesshomaru's going to recover." Kagome said.

"So, now what do we do?" Shippo asked.

"We stay here." Yuko said.

"You're awake!" Sango said.

"I can't leave yet. Besides, we've got some catching up to do." Yuko said.

"Big Sister!" Rin said, hugging Yuko.

"Rin..." Yuko said, hugging her back.

"Hey, Jaken, is there any place nearby to catch fish?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but its pretty far..." Jaken said, hesitant to leave.

"Yuko and Inuyasha will be here to look after him. Don't worry." Kagome said.

The others left.

"I'm glad you're here, Big Sister." Rin said.

"Me too." Yuko said.

A few minutes later, Rin's updates got to when Sesshomaru started to act differently.

"Lord Sesshomaru started acting sad after you left. But, when we got back here, it got worse.

He seemed so lonely. In his sleep, he'd say your name sadly. During the day, he'd watch the clouds, looking sad." Rin said.

"Really?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah. When Lord Sesshomaru watched the clouds, I think he was thinking about you." Rin said.

"Maybe he was, I left kinda' sudden." Yuko said.

"I think you two should get married." Rin said, out of the blue.

Inuyasha fell over

"HUH?!" Yuko said, blushing deep red.

"Why not? You get along and, this way, you won't have to leave." Rin said.

"Rin..." Yuko said.

Inuyasha sat back up

'She just doesn't want me to leave again...' Yuko thought.

"Besides..." Rin said, with a small smile.

"Besides, what?" Yuko asked.

Rin motioned Yuko closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru's in love with you." Rin whispered in Yuko's ear.

Inuyasha fell over again.

"WHAT?!" Yuko yelled.

"I know he is. I can feel it and I can prove it, too." Rin said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin pointed to Yuko's hand, being held by Sesshomaru's hand.

"Try to pull your hand away." Rin said.

Yuko tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her.

"He's not lettin' ya' go..." Inuyasha said, a little confused.

"We're back!" Kagome yelled.

"Finally, I'm starvin'!" Inuyasha said, and ran off.

Yuko giggled at him.

She blushed, lightly.

'Rin's...wrong, right? Sesshomaru can't be...' Yuko thought.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Yuko was leaning against a tree. She'd moved Sesshomaru so his head would be in her lap.

'The ground can't be comfortable like that.' Yuko thought.

Sesshomaru sighed, turning his head toward her.

"Yuko..." He whispered.

Yuko smiled.

"I missed you..." Sesshomaru whispered.

Yuko gasped.

'Maybe...could Rin be right?' Yuko thought.

"How's he doin'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, he'd fine. Still sound asleep." Yuko said.

Inuyasha looked a little relieved.

"You don't really hate him, do you?" Yuko asked.

"He started it. He hated me before we ever met. I wanted to know about Father, but Sesshomaru didn't want anything

to do with me. Mother said Sesshomaru was alot like my father, so I figured he'd hate me too." Inuyasha said, sadly.

"Inuyasha..." Yuko said.

"Hey, don't feel sorry for me!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Yuko said.

"Uh..." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Yuko asked.

"How do you...feel about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"HUH?! Well, I...Uh..." Yuko said, nervously

"Don't fall for 'im. He'd only hurt you. Sesshomaru'd never fall for a human." Inuyasha said.(A/N: That's what he thinks )

"Yell if you need anything." He said, walking away.

About an hour later, Yuko couldn't sleep.

Everyone else was asleep already.

Yuko got her CD player out of her backpack.

Sesshomaru groaned quietly and moved closer to her.

Yuko moved a strand of Sesshomaru's hair out of his face.

She blushed slightly, starring at him.

'He looks so peacefull.' Yuko thought.

Sesshomaru turned away slightly.

Yuko smiled, still blushing.

'Don't fall for 'im. he'd only hurt you...' Yuko remembered Inuyasha saying.

'I'm not falling for Sesshomaru.' Yuko thought. (A/N: Because you already have fallen for him!)

Sesshomaru groaned quietly, waking up.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking into Yuko's eyes.

"So, you've returned." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. Are you feeling better?" Yuko said.

"Yes, but how?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I used my healing Shikigami. You should be cured." Yuko said.

"Hm, you are impressive. I even got my arm back." Sesshomaru said.

Yuko giggled, quietly.

Sesshomaru studied her face.

She blushed, slightly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Yuko asked.

"No." Sesshomaru said, looking away.

"How long before you leave again?" Sesshomaru asked, with a hint of sadness.

"I...I don't know. I came here without thinking. I just found out how to get here today, and I'm not sure how to get back yet." Yuko said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, turning back to her.

"Why so sudden? You could've waited until you knew how to get back." He said.

"Well...I..." Yuko hesitated.

"When I heard you were sick, I just...I had to help somehow. I didn't want you to die." Yuko said.

"Hm, a simple poison can't kill me." Sesshomaru said, looking away.

"I know, but..." Yuko said.

A tear landed on Sesshomaru's cheek.

'She's crying...' Sesshomaru thought, turning back to Yuko.

"I had to come, I couldn't stand knowing I could help if I returned to this world. If I hadn't come...and you had died..." Yuko said, tears rolling down her face.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears.

Sesshomaru touched Yuko's face, wiping her tears away.

Yuko gasped quietly, opening her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes practicly sparkled, almost to replace a smile.

"I'm...glad you came. Don't cry, Yuko." He said.

"Sesshomaru...I..." Yuko said.

Sesshomaru held Yuko's hand and fell asleep.

Yuko watched him sleep for a minute or two and got her CD player.

Putting on her headphones, 'I've gotta crush on you' played.

'You've gotta be kidding...' Yuko thought.

'Lord Sesshomaru's in love with you.' She remembered Rin saying.

'There's no way...but, how do I feel?' Yuko thought.

CHAPTER FOUR UP SOON!


	4. First Night at the Castle prt1

SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HATE POSTING TWO PARTERS, BUT, I MUST... READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

CHAPTER FOUR: First Night at the Castle prt.1

The next morning: Sesshomaru was completely recovered.

"Now what'll you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Go home." Sesshomaru said.

"Where's that?" Rin asked.

"Deep in the mountains. I've only been there once myself." Jaken said.

"Inuyasha, if you're looking for the Shikon jewel shards, the mountains are crawling with weaklings. Lately, more humans are being attacked. They say the shards are involved." Sesshomaru said.

"Great, a lead!" Inuyasha said.

"Come with us, Big Sister!" Rin pleaded.

"Rin..." Yuko said, sadly.

"PLEEEEASE!!" Rin said loudly, hugging Yuko's legs.

"Rin, stop that! You're making a scene!" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken.

"I can't Rin. I have to find a way back home." Yuko said.

"If you want to go home, you'll need a 'return spell'. My mother had a Shikigami spell book.It should have the spell you need." Sesshomaru said.

"Why don't we all go together? We're all headed in the same direction." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded once.

"YAY!!" Rin yelled hugging Yuko tighter.

"If we fly, it'll only take one day." Sango said.

"Two of you can ride with Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un. Yuko comes with me." Sesshomaru said.

Yuko gasped quietly, blushing.\

"What he say?!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

'Does this mean...?!' Kagome thought.

A cloud formed under Sesshomaru's feet.

"Get on." Sesshomaru said.

"O-Okay." Yuko said.

'Whoa, this is different.' Sango thought, confused.

"This is VERY different. I thought Sesshomaru hated humans' Miroku thought.

"Let's go Kirara." Sango said, starting to follow Sesshomaru and Yuko.

"Hey, how do you control this thing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah-Un, follow Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Ah-Un took off.

"That's how." Rin said, proudly.

Inuyasha growled.

"Easy, boy." Kagome said, patting Inuyasha on the head.

ABOUT A HALF-HOUR LATER:

Yuko was starting to really get nervous about standing so close to Sesshomaru. (A/N:About 1 and 1/2 feet apart.)

She got out her CD player and hooked up her remote to it.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Its a CD player. Its...like a music box with different songs." Yuko said.

A gust of wind kicked up and Yuko started to fall.

"Careful!" Sesshomaru said, catching her.

"Whoa...that was close. Thanks, Sesshomaru." Yuko said, blushing slightly.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, seemingly reluctant to let Yuko go.

"Watch your step. The wind up here can be dangerous." Sesshomaru said, letting her go.

A few feet behind them:

"Hey, Kagome...did ya' see that?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah, what's do you make of it?" Kagome asked, quietly.

"I dunno..." Inuyasha said.

"Like I said, Lord Sesshomaru's in love with Big Sister." Rin said.

Jaken gasped, loudly.

"Don't be ridiculous!! Lord Sesshomaru would never fall for a human!!" Jaken yelled.

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Sango asked.

"Rin thinks Sesshomaru's in love with Yuko." Kagome said.

"HUH?! Really?!" Sango asked, loudly.

"SHHH! We don't know for sure." Miroku said.

"Sesshomaru's too cold to fall in love." Inuyasha said.

"How dare you!!" Jaken said, loudly.

"Maybe we don't give Sesshomaru enuff credit." Shippo said, crossing his arms in thought.

"Huh? Why's that?" Kagome asked.

"If Yuko likes him, he can't be all bad. She doesn't have the history with Sesshomaru that we do. Maybe she knows something we don't know." Shippo said.

"Maybe so..." Sango said.

A few hours later, the group stopped for a brake:

Yuko and Kagome were refilling the water bottles.

"Hey Yuko, can I ask you a favor?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Yuko said.

"Well, I was thinking, since we're gonna be looking for the jewel shards, we could stay at Sesshomaru's place. But, I don't think he'd let us. But, if you ask him..." Kagome said.

"What makes you think it'd be different if I asked him?" Yuko asked.

"Well...there's a rumor going around that Sesshomaru has feelings for a curtain girl from our time. And its not me." Kagome said. (A/N: Hear that, Sesshomaru/Kagome fans:P )

Yuko blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I heard that rumor. Its not true." Yuko said.

"Maybe, but Rin's convinced Sesshomaru loves you." Kagome said.

"She want me to marry him too..." Yuko said, then regretted it.

"WHAT?!!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah. She just wants me to stay. Rin seems to think if she tells it enuff, it'll be true." Yuko said.

"Maybe, but why not test the theory?" Kagome said.

"How?" Yuko asked, a little nervous.

"Ask him if we can stay at his place while we're searching for the jewel shards. If he says 'yes', then well know there maybe some credibility to what Rin says." Kagome said.

"Alright, I'll ask him. But, he's gonna say 'no'." Yuko said, starting to walk off.

She walked around, looking for Sesshomaru.

Finally, she sees him in a tree.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Yuko said.

He looked down at her and jumped down.

"I was wondering...while Kagome and the others are searching for the jewel shards, if we could stay at your house. I'd be able to spend more time with Rin if you say 'yes'." Yuko said.

"As long as you keep an eye on Rin, you can stay." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Yuko said, starting to leave.

Sesshomaru watched her until she was out of sight.

Jaken walked up from behind Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't understand. She's just a human girl. What's so special about that girl?" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Well, if you ask me, that girl is nothing but trouble. She's ugly too..." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken, then hit him on the head.

"Never say that about Yuko again!!" Sesshomaru said loudly, walking off.

Jaken sat there, stunned.

'Whew, I really did it this time! But, why was Lord Sesshomaru so angry? Could Rin be right?! NO! That's impossible!! Lord Sesshomaru would never...but, why else would he...' Jaken thought.

Jaken gasped loudly.

"Now Rin's got me worried about it!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!" Jaken yelled, flailing his arms.

A few hours later:

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha said, with a groan.

"Almost. Just over these mountains." Jaken said.

"Its gorgeous here!" Kagome said, looking around.

"Its just the mountains." Inuyasha said.

"But, look over there! Waterfalls! See the rainbows they make? Its beautiful!" Kagome said, smiling.

"Girls..." Inuyasha said, irritated.

"Hey, Yuko!" Kagome yelled.

"Huh?" Yuko asked, looking back.

"Look over there! At the mountains to the left! Its gorgeous!" Kagome yelled.

Yuko looked over and gasped.

"That's the biggest waterfall I've ever seen! If its this big from here, its gotta be huge up close!" Yuko said.

Sesshomaru watched her, his eyes sparkling, indicating he was happy.

'For some reason, seeing Yuko happy...makes me happy' Sesshomaru thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT CHAPTER UP A.S.A.P.!!


	5. First Night at the Castle prt2

I'M BACK!! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything...except Nanaka, Hina and Yuki.  
Technically, Yuko too...But she's suppose to be Kaname.

CHAPTER FIVE: First Night at the Castle prt.2

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Yuko saw a mansion in the distance.

"Is that your house, Sesshomaru?" Yuko asked.

"Yes, Aunt Nanaka must've sensed us coming." Sessomaru said.

An older woman was waving from the ground.

She had black/silver hair. (A/N: Its graying)

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

"I should warn you. Aunt Nanaka will try to hug you. Be careful, many have fallen victim to her vice-grip hugs." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha tensed slightly.

"Sesshomaru!" Nanaka yelled, from the ground.

Despite her graying hair, Nanaka seemed to have the vitality of a 20-something. It was easily noticed, seeing as Nanaka was jumping around like a kid on a sugar-high.

Yuko couldn't help but laugh at Nanaka's enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just closed his eyes, seemingly embarrassed at his Aunt's reaction to seeing him again.

The group landed.

"SESSHOMARU!!" Nanaka yelled, running to him and hugging him.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!!" Nanaka said, loudly.

"Aunt Nanaka..." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't you 'Aunt Nanaka' me! You could come back more often ya' know! How do you think I felt hearing Naraku was dead and you not coming home?! I thought you might have died from your injuries!!" Nanaka said, loudly.

Nanaka spotted Yuko and a sly smile came to her face.

"Oh...I see...she kept you away. I always thought you took after your father." Nanaka said.

"Its not like that." Sesshomaru said.

"Sure it isn't...AWWW!!" Nanaka said, seeing Rin.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Nanaka said, going over to her.

"What's your name, Cutie?" Nanaka asked.

"I'm Rin." Rin said.

"AWWWWW!! She's SOOOOO CUTE!!" Nanaka said, picking Rin up.

"Nanaka! Must you fuss over her like that?" Jaken said.

"I'll fuss over who I want to fuss over." Nanaka said.

She smiled at Rin.

"He's just jealous." Nanaka said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Two sprites said, flying over to Sesshomaru.(A/N: Think chibi angels with bat wings.)

Yuki is a blue sprite, Hina is red.

"We missed you!" They said.

"I trust you two haven't given Aunt Nanaka too much trouble." Sesshomaru said.

The sprites giggled nervously.

"Come on, everyone! lunch'll be ready in twenty minutes." Nanaka said, walking inside Rin still in her arms.

Nanaka was too busy fussing over Rin she barely noticed Inuyasha and the others.

"Oh...I almost forgot." Nanaka said.

She came back over to Yuko.

"I don't believe I caught you're name." Nanaka said.

"Oh, I'm Yuko." Yuko said.

"Yuko...you are a special girl. Sesshomaru has never let a girl ride on that cloud with him. He must really like you"  
Nanaka said.

"Told ya' so." Rin said, with a grin.

"You think so too, huh?" Nanaka asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's in love with Big Sister." Rin said.

"I think so, too! We will be planing the wedding some day!" Nanaka said.

"YAY!!" Rin said.

"Its not like that!" Yuko said, blushing.

"Not yet..." Nanaka said, walking off quickly with Rin.

"Two points for Rin, Yuko nothing." Kagome said.

"Kagome, don't tell me you believe that." Inuyasha said.

"Why not? Maybe Rin's onto something. Two people who know Sesshomaru better than we do says he likes her." Kagome said.

"Not you too, Kagome..." Yuko said, hanging her head.

"Its not that bad." Sango said.

"Yes it is. Rin doesn't understand. I'm not even sure Sesshomaru and I would be called, 'friends'. We're not a couple, and probably won't ever be." Yuko said.

"Ha, ya' hear that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, with a cocky grin.

"It makes no difference to me. I would never be interested in a human." Sesshomaru said.

Yuko felt a little hurt by the comment, and her face showed it.

Kagome and Sango noticed it and nodded to eachother.

Sesshomaru, despite what he said, was hurt by what Yuko said.

'Why do I feel like this? Why do I care what Yuko says?' Sesshomaru thought.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Yuko and the other girls were being taken to their rooms.

Yuko stopped, seeing a painting.

"Nanaka, are they..." Yuko asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. They're Sesshomaru's parents. I believe this was done just before Inukimi, my sister told Inu on Taisho she was pregnant." Nanaka said.

"That means this is Inuyasha's father, too." Kagome said.

"Yes, that's right. But Inuyasha resembles his mother, Izayoi, more then his father." Nanaka said.

"I guess so." Kagome said.

"They look happy together." Yuko said.

"They were. But, then..." Nanaka said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Well...Inu no Taisho and Inukimi had there issues, like all couples do. But, my sister was never open with her emotions"  
Nanaka said.

"Like Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that's who he got that trait from. Years ago thought, Inukimi told me something..." Nanaka said.

(FLASHBACK)

"Inukimi, I...I've met someone..." Inu no Taisho said.

Inukimi's ear twiched slightly, but she continued to look at the book she'd been reading.

"Oh?" Inukimi said.

"I can't stay with you...But, you and I...we were over years ago." Inu no Taisho said.

"Why do you say that?" Inukimi asked.

"You lost interest in me long ago. I felt it. Which one of us tells Sesshomaru? He will want to know about this." Inu no Taisho said.

"I'll tell him." Inukimi said, coldly.

"I'm sorry..." Inu no Taisho said.

"Why? We were over years ago, right?" Inukimi asked, a hint of anger.

Inu no Taisho left the room.

Inukimi shut her book and put it back in the bookcase.

A tear ran down her face.

"You were wrong...I do still love you...you just didn't look hard enuff to see it..." Inukimi said.

(END FLASHBACK)

"That's horrible." Yuko said.

"Yes, but the damage was already done. There was no turning back for them." Nanaka said.

"Poor thing..." Kagome said.

"I only hope Sesshomaru doesn't make the same mistake his mother did. Who knows, maybe he'll end up with a girl who can tell how he feels by the look in his eyes." Nanaka said, discreetly glancing at Yuko.

"Maybe so." Kagome said.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Yuko couldn't sleep so she walked out onto the small balcony for some fresh air.

She saw Sesshomaru walking around by the koi-fish pond.

'He's still up? Well, I am too so...' Yuko thought.

Sesshomaru looked up at Yuko.

She gasped quietly, and smiled slightly.

Sesshomaru walked back inside.

'Okay...that was different...I could swear he...smiled at me.' Yuko thought.

She walked back inside and got back into bed.

'Rin's insiting that Sesshomaru's in love with me must be messing with my head. He didn't smile at me, I'm not even sure Sesshomaru knows how to smile.' Yuko thought.

Then, she remembered what Nanaka said:

"I only hope Sesshomaru doesn't make the same mistake his mother did. Who knows, maybe he'll end up with a girl who can tell how he feels by the look in his eyes." Nanaka said.

'Maybe...Sesshomaru doesn't show emotion like others do. Nanaka said Sesshomaru got that trait from his mother, and its the same trait that...well, it cost her marrage in the end.' Yuko thought.

Yuko remembered what Sesshomaru said.

"I would never be interested in a human." Sesshomaru said.

'Why does that bother me so much? I don't feel anything for Sesshomaru...do I?' Yuko thought.

OOOH! A SLIGHT FEELINGS CLIFFHANGER! WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK?

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!


	6. Maybe

KONICHIWA! NEXT CHAPTER UP! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! READ AND REVIEW!

BTW: Oni: Ogre

CHAPTER SIX: Maybe...

Meanwhile:

Sesshomaru was walking back to his room, thinking about Yuko.

'Why dose this bother me so much? I don't care what she says.' Sesshomaru thought.

"...I'm not even sure Sesshomaru and I would be called, 'friends'. We're not a couple, and probably won't ever be." Yuko said.

'That's not the only problem. Yuko being here...its as if she was suppose to be here.' Sesshomaru thought.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Kagome and the others were leaving to search for the jewel shards.

"We should be back before night fall." Kagome said.

"Be careful, everyone." Yuko said.

"Big Sister! Come on, you gotta see this!" Rin yelled, from a distance.

"See ya' later, guys!" Yuko said, before running off.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

Rin and Yuko arrived at a waterfall/hot spring.

"Wow!" Yuko said.

"I found it earlier. Come on, let's go swimming!" Rin said, happily.

"Okay...Wait, you found it earlier? Rin, you know you're not suppose to go off alone." Yuko said.

Rin giggled nervously.

"Rin..." Yuko said.

"Aw, come on! I got the towels already out here. Yuki and Hina helped me." Rin said, pleadingly.

"Alright, at least they were with you." Yuko said.

"Yeah!" Rin said.

She and Yuko stripped down and got in the water.

"Race ya' to the other side!" Rin said, diving under water.

"Rin!" Yuko said, going after Rin.

Sometime later, Yuko lost sight of Rin.

"Rin! Where'd you go?" Yuko said, loudly.

One of the towels was missing.

"Rin, if you're playing around, give me a hint!" Yuko said, loudly.

"Big Sister!" Rin yelled, from a distance.

Yuko grabbed a towel, running after Rin's voice.

"Rin! Rin!" Yuko yelled.

"Big Sister!!" Rin yelled, from the tree tops.

"Stop scwermin' ya' little brat!" Oni said.

"Hey Boss, look down there. Isn't that the girl from Sesshomaru's place?" A bat asked.

"Well, well...it is. Seems like Sesshomaru's following in his father's footsteps after all." Oni said.

"Sesshomaru'll come running for sure if we have both of them." The bat said.

"Shikigami attack!" Yuko yelled, throwing a fire-ball at them and turning the bat into ashes.

"If you value your life, let Rin go now!" Yuko yelled.

"N-now t-take it easy. N-no need to get v-violent." Oni said, nervously.

"Put her down!" Yuko said, powering up.

The oni dropped Rin and ran off.

"Rin!" Yuko yelled, catching her.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Yuko said.

"Yeah, that thing grabbed me when I got out of the water." Rin said.

"Let's go back to the house. That oni might come back with re-enforcement." Yuko said.

"Okay. Thanks for rescuing me...again." Rin said.

"No problem." Yuko said, with a smile.

About an hour later:

"Goodness! That's incredible!" Nanaka said.

"It was nothing, really." Yuko said, embarrassed.

"Sesshomaru would be so impressed. Then again, maybe that's why he wanted you to watch Rin. Maybe he knew how powerful you are." Nanaka said.

"You did destroy Naraku together. I agree with Nanaka." Rin said, with a grin.

"Maybe..." Yuko said.

A few minutes later, she walked upstairs.

'I know what Rin thinks about this, but its starting to effect me...' Yuko thought.

"Yuko." Sessomaru said, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?" Yuko asked, turning around.

She slipped on the stair and started to fall.

Sesshomaru caught her.

"Uh...Thanks." Yuko said, blushing slightly.

"Aunt Nanaka told me about what happened earlier." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, word travels fast doesn't it?" Yuko asked.

"You handled them well. I'm glad to see you are unharmed." Sesshomaru said, still holding Yuko.

Yuko blushed darker.

"There is a star-gazing festival in a near by village tomorrow night. You, Rin and your friends would probably enjoy it." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Yuko asked.

"Tell Aunt Nanaka if you want to go." Sesshomaru said, slowly letting Yuko go.

He didn't walk off right away though, he just looked at Yuko for a minute or so.

Yuko was speechless.

'Why's he being so nice to me? Not that Sesshomaru's a bad person, but he's not usually so nice to me. Is it because I saved Rin? Or...' Yuko thought.

Sesshomaru, reluctantly walked away.

'What is wrong with me? Why do I have to force myself to leave her?' Sesshomaru thought.

LATER THAT DAY...

"We're back!" Kagome yelled, from downstairs.

Yuko came downstairs.

"Did you find anything?" Yuko asked.

"Five shards already!" Kagome said, loudly.

"We've never found more then two in one place before. We hit the mother load!" Shippo said.

"If this keeps up, we'll be done in no time." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha's right, for a change." Miroku said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said loudly, glaring at Miroku.

"We should celebrate!" Kagome said, loudly.

"There's a star-gazing festival tomorrow." Yuko said.

"Perfect!" Kagome said.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, Sesshomaru told me about it earlier." Yuko said, unsure if she should tell them.

Inuyasha growled quietly.

"That doesn't sound like Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"Well, I think it was a 'thank you' for earlier. Long story short, Rin and I ran into an Oni and I killed it." Yuko said.

"Are you two alright? Oni can be dangerous." Sango said.

"We're both fine." Yuko said.

"Well, since we know about it, we're going." Kagome said.

"Not me." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Fine then. You and Miroku do what you want, us girls are going." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Yuko said.

"It would probably be better if you stayed here, Miroku. It'll keep you out of trouble." Sango said, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Aww, come on, Sango. You know I only have eyes for you." Miroku said, putting his arm around Sango.

"Yeah, but you still flirt with everyone else." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Sure does." Shippo said.

"Hey, give me a break, I'm getting better." Miroku said.

"Slowly." Inuyasha said.

"Very slowly." Shippo said.

"Well, let's go tell Nanaka. Sesshomaru said to tell her if we plan on going." Yuko said.

'Okay. See ya' boys." Kagome said.

"I still want to go." Miroku said, resisting whining about it.

"Give it up, Miroku." Inuyasha said.

WELL?? I'VE GOT ONE REVIEW ON THIS STORY SO FAR.

THE LAST REVIEW I GOT WAS ON MARCH 30th.

SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY?

BTW: IF YOU'RE A 'SONIC' FAN, CHECK OUT MY FORUMS!!


	7. SESSHOMARU'S IN LOVE!

I'M BACK! YOU BETTER BE GLAD TOO!! THINGS ARE JUST HEATING UP WITH YUKO AND SESSHOMARU!!

ENJOY!!

CHAPTER SEVEN: SESSHOMARU'S IN LOVE?!!!

THE NEXT DAY:

"Come on, Big Sister!" Rin said excitedly, tugging on Yuko's hand.

The girls were headed to Yuko's room, Nanaka's orders.

"Calm down, Rin." Yuko said, giggling.

"I can't help it! I've never been to a star-gazing festival before!" Rin said, even more excited.

"You'll love it, Rin. There will be all kind of stuff to see there." Sango said.

"Where I'm from, the festivals have fish-catching contests. The goldfish you catch before you're paddle brakes, you can keep them." Kagome said.

"Really?!!" Rin asked.

"Oh, yeah. I remember those...I never caught any..." Sango said.

"That's hard to believe. You're like Super-Girl, Sango." Yuko said.

They went in Yuko's room.

"Maybe, but fish catching wasn't part of my training." Sango said.

"I'm gonna catch all the fish!" Rin said.

"What about the other kids? They want to catch some, too." Yuko said.

"I just wanna catch 'em. I'd only keep two." Rin said.

"I got 'em!!" Nanaka said, nearly tripping as she came in.

"Are you alright?" Yuko asked.

"I'm fine! This is gonna be so much fun!" Nanaka said, excitedly.

"Sorry for the trouble, Nanaka." Kagome said.

"Nonsence!! My sister, myself and our friends did this every chance we got in our younger years. I should be thanking you!  
This place has needed girls in it for years. I told Sesshomaru for years that he needed to marry so I'd get to do things like this again." Nanaka said, putting the kimonos on the bed.

"But, I must admit, I'm going to enjoy seeing this budding romance from the beginning." Nanaka said, with a wink.

"Huh? Who's 'budding romance'? " Yuko asked.

"You and Sesshomaru, of course!" Nanka said.

"WHAT?!!" Yuko said, loudly.

"I'm not blind, Yuko. Sesshomaru's in love with you, I'm sure of it. You...I'm not sure how you feel about him. But, he definitely loves you." Nanaka said.

"SESSHOMARU'S IN LOVE?!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

"Yep." Rin said, proudly.

"Not this again..." Yuko said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Rin, try this one on. I think its your size." Nanaka said, handing Rin a pink kimono.

"Okay." Rin said, taking it from her.

She ran off to the next room.

Nanaka sighed.

"If you're not interested in Sesshomaru, that's fine. But, that doesn't change his feelings." Nanaka said.

"Nanaka..." Yuko said.

'How do I feel about Sesshomaru? What would I do if Nanaka and Rin are right?' Yuko thought.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Nanaka was in the other room helping Rin with something.

The girls were sitting on the bed, talking.

"You know, maybe Nanaka and Rin are onto something." Kagome said.

"Not this again..." Yuko said.

"But, Sesshomaru does seem different since you came back to the feudal era." Kagome said.

"Very different. When we were coming her, Sesshomaru chose you to ride with him. Why not Rin and Jaken?" Sango said.

"I, uh..." Yuko said.

"Then, Sesshomaru told you about the star-gazing festival. I think thanking you for saving Rin was an excuse." Kagome said.

"That can't be it..." Yuko said, quietly.

"Try not to worry about it." Sango said.

"What about you? How do you feel about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I...I...uh..." Yuko said.

"Kagome, its not fair to ask her that." Sango said.

"Well, what if Nanaka's right? If She's right, Sesshomaru might tell Yuko how he feels. We need to know how Yuko feels about him so we can help if that happens. Like run interference or something." Kagome said.

Yuko thought about what Sesshomaru said.

'I would never be interested in a human.'

"I don't know...how I feel about him. But..." Yuko said.

" 'But...' What?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru's not in love with me. I don't care what Rin and Nanaka say, he said he'd never be interested in a human." Yuko said, tearing up.

"Yuko..." Sango said.

"I don't know why that upsets me. I'm fine, really. Anyway, we gotta go convince the guys to come with us." Yuko said, wiping her eyes

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. The second they see us in these kimonos, they'll be completely powerless and do whatever we tell them to do." Kagome said, with a grin.

"Yeah." Yuko said, smiling

Nanaka, Rin, Yuki and Hina came in the room.

"Big Sister, you gotta see what Yuki and Hina got for you." Rin said, jumping onto the bed.

"We were told by Lady Inukimi, before she died, that if Lord Sesshomaru ever brought a girl here, we were to give her these." Yuki said.

"We have a natural ability to find gem stones and things and have been gathering these for years." Hina said.

"But..." Yuko said.

"Trust on this, Yuko. Either way, these are yours." Nanaka said.

Yuki and Hina handed Yuko two bags and flew off.

Yuko opened one, and gasped.

Diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, some kind of pink stone, (A/N: I don't know what its called...) even a couple of pearls were inside.

"WHOA!!" Kagome said, loudly.

"I've never seen most of these before!" Sango said, loudly.

"Here's the rest of 'em." Yuki and Hina said together.

"There's more?!" Yuko asked, loudly.

"Yep." Yuki and Hina said together.

They brought in two more bags.

One had make-up, one had purses and the third had something similar to a jewelry making kit with silver and gold bands, hair clips, rings and necklaces.

"We can help make jewelry with this stuff! Just tell us what design you want and we'll do the rest!" Yuki and Hina said together.

"O-Okay." Yuko said.

MEANWHILE:

Sesshomaru was in the library.

He'd told Yuko about his mother's Shikigami spell book, and was looking for it.

When he found it, he started to take it out of the book-case.

He hesitated, his hand hovering above the book

'If Yuko has this book, she can go home...' Sesshomaru thought.

He took the book from the book-case.

'But, I don't want Yuko to leave again...Why do I care?' Sesshomaru thought.

He flipped through the book, and found the spell Yuko needed to go home.

"Don't let her leave yet..." A woman's voice said.

'That voice...' Sesshomaru thought.

A desk drawer opened on its own.

"Don't make the same mistake I did..." The voice said.

Sesshomaru put the book inside and shut the drawer.

It locked by itself.

"When you admit how you feel about Yuko, the drawer will open. Until then, spend more time with her." The voice said.

'Mother?' Sesshomaru thought, confused.

'How do I feel about Yuko?' He thought.

"You are in love with Yuko. You just haven't admitted it to yourself yet." The voice said.

'Am I...Am I really in love with Yuko?' Sesshomaru thought.

TO BO CONTINUED...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

NOT BAD HUH?

WELL, I'M GLAD PEOPLE ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY!!

I WAS WORRIED ABOUT THAT.

NEXT CHAPTER UP NEXT WEEK!!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. I Love Yuko

CHAPTER EIGHT: I Love Yuko.

DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi own them...Except Yuki, Hina, and Nanaka, they're my creations.

"Hello, Son." Inukimi said, appearing by the desk.

"Mother, how can you just appear like this?" Sesshomaru asked, a little confused.

"A spell I remembered from when I was alive. I was hoping to meet Yuko when I used this but...well..." Inukimi said.

"Why would you want to meet her?" Sesshomaru asked, almost worried.

Inukimi laughed.

"To meet the girl who's captured your heart, of course!" Inukimi said.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you believe that rumor." Sesshomaru said.

"Stubborn as ever I see." Inukimi said, crossing her arms.

"I am not being stubborn. I have no such feelings for Yuko.

"Oh, really? So, she means nothing to you? Nanaka, Rin, Hina and Yuki say differently.

"They are over thinking things." Sesshomaru said.

Inukimi didn't believe him.

'I know you love her, Sesshomaru. I'll prove it, too.' Inukimi thought.

"Good, what a relief! I was hoping they were wrong." Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"I mean she's ugly, she's too short, she's weak..."

"Don't you ever say that about Yuko again!" Sesshomaru said, loudly.

Sesshomaru looked a little supprised by what he said.

"See? Yuko is special to you, so you won't let anyone insult her. You ARE in love with her." Inukimi said, with a smile.

"I...I can't be in love with her." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

"Yes, you can." Inukimi said, almost laughing.

"But how can I be? Yuko is..." Sesshomaru said, hesitant to say it.

"I know. It doesn't matter." Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru turned away from Inukimi.

"Even if I am, Yuko...already said we are barely even 'friends'. She wouldn't feel the same was." Sesshomaru said quietly,  
almost sadly.

"Yes, she does. But, more importantly, how do YOU feel about her?" Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"Do you want her to leave? Do you want her to leave without knowing how you feel about her?" Inukimi asked.

"I don't love Yuko." Sesshomaru said.

"If you say so." Inukimi said.

A mirror appeared in front of Sesshomaru, showing Yuko's school.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yuko's home world. If she returns, you will never see her again. You'll never get a second chance to tell her. She may even fall for someone else." Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru faced Inukimi.

"Why should I care?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you this dense?! Are you gonna let her walk out of your life forever?! Never even knowing you're in love with her?!"  
Inukimi said, loudly.

"What am I suppose to do, Mother? Yuko is not from this world. Her whole life was in that world. If I tell her I love her, she will be upset because she doesn't feel the same. If she does feel the same, she might never return home." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Inukimi asked.

"I do love Yuko. However, I won't be the reason she might stay in this world." Sesshomaru said.

"That's her choice. She does feel the same way. If you don't tell her and she leaves, she might never get over it. You HAVE to tell her you love her!" Inukimi said.

"Mother..." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't 'Mother' me! Don't make the same mistake I did!" Inukimi said, fading away.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"Please, Sesshomaru. Tell Yuko how you feel. Even if she doesn't feel the same, its better then wondering for the rest of your life." Inukimi said, disappearing.

The drawer opened on its own.

Sesshomaru sighed, quietly and closed the drawer.

'I can't stand the thought of Yuko leaving yet. But, I can't tell her how I feel.' Sesshomaru thought.

He walked outside.

MEANWHILE:

Yuko walked down the hall, and sighed.

'I can't believe this mess... Some are wondering about it and others are convinced. But, Sesshomaru doesn't love me'  
Yuko thought.

She sighed again.

'Why does that bother me, anyway? I don't care about Sesshomaru...' Yuko thought.

She saw Sesshomaru by the Koi pond, watching the fish.

"Hey there." Yuko said, walking over to him.

Sesshomaru looked up at her, almost started.

"I was wondering...Are you coming with us to the festival?" Yuko asked.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh..." Yuko said, quietly.

A baby turtle surfaced.

"AWWW, how cute!!" Yuko said, coming closer.

"Its only a turtle." Sesshomaru said.

"But its so tiny! Are you all be yourself, little guy?" Yuko said, petting the turtle's shell.

Sesshomaru watched Yuko pet the turtle.

Another turtle surfaced.

"Good, you have someone to play with." Yuko said, to the turtle.

"Turtles don't play." Sesshomaru said.

"So? At least he's not the only one of his kind in the pond. He'd be lonely." Yuko said.

"Lonely?" Sesshomaru said, confused.

"Yeah, if he was the only turtle, it would be like he was all alone. He might miss being with other turtles." Yuko said.

Sesshomaru just looked at Yuko.

"Ouch!" Yuko said, jerking her hand away.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to worry.

"The other baby turtle bit me!" Yuko said.

Sesshomaru took Yuko's hand.

Yuko blushed.

Sesshomaru messaged her hand gently.

"Its not serious. Just a pinch is all." Yuko said, blushing and tried to pull her hand away.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer.

"You can never be too careful." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

Yuko looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

'He looks...almost happy...' She thought.

Happy to be near her it seemed.

Sesshomaru kissed Yuko's hand.

"You should be fine. Not a mark on you." He said.

Yuko blushed darker.

"I...I, uh..." Yuko said, nervously.

She turned to leave and tripped on a rock.

Sesshomaru caught her.

"Uh...Thanks." Yuko said.

"Be more careful." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

"Yeah, I'll work on that." Yuko said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes.

Something about the way he looked at her, told Yuko to close her eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her.

"Yuko!" Kagome yelled.

Yuko jumped, startled by Kagome.

"I should go..." Yuko said.

Sesshomaru let Yuko go and watched her leave.

'Not letting Yuko know how I feel...might be a challenge after all.' Sesshomaru thought.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!!! SESSHOMARU ALMOST KISSED ME!!!! DON'T TELL ME RIN AND NANAKA WERE RIGHT AFTER ALL!!' Yuko thought, running to find Kagome and the others.

But, unknown to Sesshomaru and Yuko, someone saw their little 'encounter'.

Rin giggled, quietly.

'I knew it! I knew it!! I knew it!!!' Rin thought, happily.

Inukimi, in ghost form, was on the roof.

'Okay, that's not what I had in mind when I told him to tell her how he feels...but that works, too!!' She thought, happily.

TO BE CONTINUED...

NOT BAD HUH?! SESSHOMARU ADMITTED HE WAS IN LOVE WITH YUKO!!!

IF ONLY HE'D TOLD YUKO...

BUT, I LIKE IT!!

WILL RIN TELL THE OTHERS?!

WILL YUKO RETURN SESSHOMARU'S FEELINGS?!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!


	9. Stargazing and Mixed Feelings

CHAPTER NINE: Star-gazing and Mixed Feelings.

DISCLAIMER: Rumiko Takahashi own them...Except Yuki, Hina, and Nanaka, they're my creations.

I'M BACK!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG...

POOR YUKO...

SHE'S TOTALLY FREAKED NOW!!

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Yuko ran down the hall, blushing bright red.

'I can't believe that just happened!! Sesshomaru almost **KISSED** me!!' Yuko thought.

She ran to her room and shut the door.

'Okay, get a grip! Its not that big of a deal...**YES IT IS** There is no way Rin and Nanaka were right!! Sesshomaru's not in love with me!! But, then what was that about?! Is he just messing with me because he knows what Nanaka and Rin say? No, Sesshomaru's not like that...I don't think he's like that, anyway.' Yuko thought.

She leaned against the door.

'I can't believe this...' Yuko thought.

"Hey, Yuko, are you alright?" Kagome asked, though the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Yuko said, trying to stay calm.

"Are you sure? You sound...a little freaked out." Kagome said.

"Well..." Yuko said, opening the door.

She quickly pulled Kagome inside and shut the door.

"You won't believe what happened!" Yuko said, quietly.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Yuko hesitated.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, more worried.

"Sesshomaru almost kissed me!" Yuko whispered.

Kagome looked stunned, then burst out laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Kagome said.

Yuko was stunned.

"Its not funny! Sesshomaru nearly kissed me and you're laughing about it!" Yuko said, loudly.

Kagome continued to giggle, but then saw Yuko's face.

"You're serious? I thought it was a joke!" Kagome said, surprised.

"Why would I joke about that?!" Yuko asked, loudly.

"I don't know, but it seems so..." Kagome said.

"Not like Sesshomaru." Yuko said, hanging her head.

"But, why would he...?" Kagome asked, mostly to herself.

"Beats me..." Yuko said, quietly.

"Well, Nanaka and Rin have been pretty adamant that Sesshomaru's in..."

"Don't say it!!" Yuko said, loudly.

"I can't take hearing that right now! I'm freaked out enough as it is!" Yuko said, collapsing on her bed.

"Its...not that bad. He didn't **ACTUALLY** kiss you, ya' know." Kagome said.

"Its almost worse this way. Its gonna be weird between us now." Yuko said, her face buried in a pillow.

"Well...maybe for a little while. But, I'm sure its nothing to worry about." Kagome said.

They heard footsteps down the hall.

Yuko hid under the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, a little confused.

"Hiding." Yuko said.

"From what?" Kagome asked, even more confused.

"From the world...and Sesshomaru." Yuko said.

Kagome tried not to laugh.

"Kagome, where's Yuko?" Sango asked, opening the door.

"She's hiding from Sesshomaru." Kagome said, pointing to Yuko under the blanket.

"What Happened?" Sango asked, closing the door.

"Sesshomaru almost kissed her." Kagome said.

"What?!" Sango said, loudly.

Kagome nodded.

"Great...its worse then I thought." Yuko said, quietly.

"Yuko, you have to be careful. That means Sesshomaru has got some really strong feelings for you." Sango said, sitting beside the girls on the bed.

"I thought it was bad." Yuko said, her head under her pillow now.

"Should we be...worried for her safety?" Kagome asked.

"Not really. He wouldn't hurt her." Sango said.

"Hey, freaked out subject is still here." Yuko said, waving her arm out from under the covers.

Rin walked in the room.

"Yuki and Hina say the bags and things are ready." She said.

"We'll be there in a minute." Kagome said.

"Okay!" Rin said, running out of the room.

"Yuko, you have to decide how you feel about Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"I know..." Yuko said, quietly.

"Well, we've gotta get ready for the festival. Maybe it'll take your mind off 'freaking out' about what happened." Sango said

"I hope so." Yuko said, coming out of 'hiding'.

She sighed quietly.

"I'll try to forget about it. I'm going to act like it never happened." Yuko said.

"Okay...if you say so." Sango said.

The three went to get ready.

**MEANWHILE:**

Sesshomaru was thinking over what had happened.

'I told myself I couldn't let Yuko know how I feel...then I almost kiss her. I'm sure she knows how I feel now.' He thought,  
and hit the wall.

Sesshomaru heard the girls walking down the hall, laughing.

He sighed quietly.

'How can I face Yuko now?' Sesshomaru thought.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER:**

Inuyasha and Kagome's argument was heard all though the house.

"**I'M NOT GOING!!**" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come on, please?!" Kagome said, loudly.

"I'm **NOT** going!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Please, Inuyasha! Miroku's coming with us and its been forever since we just had fun together." Kagome pleaded.

"I'm not going, and you can't make me!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

Kagome groaned, loudly.

"Its either come with us and have a good time or stay here with Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

Yuko, who was listening from behind the corner, blushed when Kagome mentioned Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha groaned, defeated.

"Fine, I'll go." He said, quietly.

"**YAY**! I'm so happy!" Kagome said, hugging Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha blushed.

"Aww, how cute!" Yuko said, coming from behind the corner.

"You actually convinced Inuyasha to come with us?" Sango asked, coming from the other end of the hall.

"Yeah, I was easier then I thought it would be." Kagome said.

"You planned this the whole time, didn't you?!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

Kagome nodded with a grin.

"Come on Inuyasha, it wouldn't be the same with out you." Yuko said.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"If you're going, you should let me wash that kimono." Nanaka said, coming from out of no-where.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nanaka has a point, Inuyasha. Its stained." Kagome said.

"But..." Inuyasha said, quietly.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll be careful with it." Nanaka said.

"Fine." Inuyasha groaned, going to change clothes.

"Rin! Rin!" Jaken yelled.

"Have any of you seen Rin?" He asked the girls.

"Yeah, about a half-hour ago. Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"That silly girl is going around all over the place. Singing, dancing, jumping onto things...I can't figure out what's wrong with her. She said she has a secret and refuses to tell me. Now, she's nowhere to be found." Jaken said, irritated.

Rin ran over to the group and hugged Yuko.

"There you are! Where have you been?!" Jaken yelled.

"Around..." Rin said, with a grin.

"What's gotten into you?! First you go singing, dancing and jumping onto things all over the place and now you act like nothings happened?!" Jaken yelled, jumping to emphasize the point.

"I'm just happy is all." Rin said.

"Come on, we've still gotta get ready." Kagome said.

The girls started to walk off, except Yuko and Rin.

Yuko couldn't move Rin held on so tight.

"Lord Sesshomaru really does love you, Big Sister." Rin said, quietly.

Yuko blushed.

"W-what make you say that?" Yuko stammered slightly.

"Oh, nothing." Rin said, with a giggle.

"Come on, you two." Sango said.

"Coming!" Rin said, letting Yuko go.

'I wonder...did she...no, there's no way Rin say us...or...did she...?' Yuko thought, a little confused.

She ran after the other girls.

SORRY IF ITS A LITTLE SHORTER THEN USUAL.

NEXT CHAPTER UP NEXT WEEK...I HOPE... :P


	10. Yuko's Confused Heart

I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATES BEING SLOW!!! I HAD THIS STORY WRITTEN BEFORE I POSTED IT ON F.F.N. AND MADE REVISIONS TO THIS VERSION...AND TOTALLY MESSED UP THE STORY LINE!! SO, I HAD TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX IT BEFORE UPDATING AGAIN. PROBLEM SOLVED!!

ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: Copyright Rumiko Takahashi. Exept Nanaka, Yuki, Hina and...Yuko.

CHAPTER TEN: Yuko's Confused Heart

Sesshomaru was in the library, thinking about what 'almost' happened earlier that day.

'What am I suppose to do now? Am I supposed to ignore what happened? How can I ignore what happened? Even if I can, I can't ignore how I feel about Yuko. That is obvious now.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, from outside the door.

"Are you here? There you are, Lord Sesshomaru! Nanaka has been looking for you. She says its important." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru left the room.

Nanaka was in the kitchen, looking for something.

"You wanted to see me." Sesshomaru said.

"**AH**! There you are! You've been M.I.A. for over an hour and I was getting worried." Nanaka said, turning to him.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked, seemingly annoyed.

Nanaka groaned, quietly.

"I suppose so." She said, a little frustrated.

Nanaka turned away and Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, there is something else." Nanaka said, facing Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru stopped.

Nanaka giggled, quietly.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said, irritated.

"Rin told me about what happened earlier today." Nanaka said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

'Rin...did she see us?' Sesshomaru thought.

"And?" Sesshomaru said, his back still turned.

"What are you going to do now? Will you tell Yuko how you feel about her?" Nanaka asked.

"No." Sesshomaru said, simply.

"And why not?" Nanaka asked, getting mad.

"I have no such feelings for her." Sesshomaru said.

Nanaka groaned, throwing her hands up and turning away.

"Your infuriating!" She said, loudly.

Yuko stood outside the door.

Sesshomaru left the room and saw Yuko around the corner.

Yuko quickly turned and ran back to the room.

'Yuko...' He thought, sadly.

'If he doesn't feel that way about me...then why did he...? I don't know what to think.' Yuko thought.

Sango and Kagome knew something was wrong when Yuko got back to the room.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, walking over to Yuko.

"Its nothing...forget it." Yuko said, looking away.

"Its not nothing. We can tell something's wrong." Sango said.

"Well..." Yuko said, quietly.

"I heard Sesshomaru and Nanaka talking. Sesshomaru said he 'had no such feelings' for me. Now, I'm so confused. Sango, you said Sesshomaru had really strong feelings for me since he tried to kiss me. So..." Yuko said.

"Hmmm..." Sango said, thinking.

"Maybe it was...a fluke or something." Kagome said, looking up slightly, trying to think of an explanation.

"A fluke?" Yuko asked, a little confused.

"Well...I dunno...maybe." Kagome said, a sweat-drop appearing on her forehead.

The girls sighed.

ABOUT A HALF-HOUR LATER:

Sesshomaru was in the library again.

"Oh, Sesshomaru...your poor thing." Inukimi said, appearing beside Sesshomaru.

"You're back again?" Sesshomaru said, not looking at his mother.

"Of course. I can't leave with my son in this condition." Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Tell her." Inukimi said.

"I will not." Sesshomaru said.

"Not telling Yuko how you feel about her is only making things worse on you." Inukimi said.

Sesshomaru looked at Inukimi.

"If I tell her, it will only hurt her." He said.

Inukimi gasped, quietly.

"Why would you think that? How could knowing you love her hurt her?" She asked.

"Yuko does not return my feelings. It would hurt her to know she might've hurt me." Sesshomaru said.

"But she does!" Inukimi said, loudly.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and looked away.

Inukimi groaned.

"Your infuriating!" She said, loudly.

She sighed, seeing Sesshomaru's expression.

He looked...sad.

"Sesshomaru...why else would she close her eyes when you were going to kiss her?" Inukimi said, quietly.

Sesshomaru looked a little surprised.

"If she didn't feel something for you, she would've pushed you away. But, she didn't." Inukimi said, with a small smile.

Sesshomaru hadn't thought about that.

"Just...don't ignore her, okay?" Inukimi said, starting to disappear.

Sesshomaru nodded once.

He walked out of the room and Yuko ran into him.

"Sorry! I was in a hurry." Yuko said, then noticed who it was.

'Uh-oh...' She thought.

Sesshomaru thought his heart stopped, looking at her.

Yuko was wearing a light blue kimono with pink flowers and had pink lipstick on.

Yuko blushed.

"Uh...I should go. The others are waiting." Yuko said.

Sesshomaru nodded once.

Yuko started to walk away, but turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Are you...going to the festival?" Yuko asked, still blushing.

"No, I have things to attend to." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh..." Yuko said, sadly and looked down slightly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, hating to disappoint Yuko.

"But, I should be able to meet you there later tonight." Sesshomaru said.

Yuko looked up at Sesshomaru, a little surprised.

She smiled, still blushing slightly.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Yuko said, turning to leave.

Sesshomaru watched her leave and actually smiled.

'So, Yuko doesn't hate me for 'the incident' yesterday...' Sesshomaru said.

(A/N: Since people have argued about 'WHAT' it means when Sesshomaru smiles, MY explanation is at the bottom of the page.)

ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER:

Kagome was finishing up Rin's hair.

Rin wore a pink kimono. Her hair was the same as always except for a red ribbon in her hair.

"There. All done." Kagome said.

Kagome's kimono was light pink with yellow flowers. She had pink lipstick on, and the sides of Kagome's hair were pulled back and tied by a pink ribbon.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Rin said, happily.

"You and Kilala can go on ahead if you want. We'll be a few more minutes." Sango said.

Sango's kimono was black with bright blue flowers and her hair was up.(A/N: Think of the way Kaname did it in the game)

"Okay! Come on, Kilala!" Rin said, then ran out of the room.

Kilala mewed, following her.

"So, is Sesshomaru coming with us?" Kagome asked.

Yuko blushed slightly. She had a pink stone and sapphire clip in her hair now.

"Um...he's meeting us there later." Yuko said, still blushing.

"Aww, a romantic rendezvous?" Kagome asked, with a grin.

"Of course not!" Yuko said, blushing darker.

Kagome giggled.

"Have you talked to Sesshomaru since 'the incident'?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, just a little while ago." Yuko said, her blush lightening.

"Really? How'd that go?" Sango asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Well, I was running back here and I ran into him. I asked him if he was going to the festival with us and, at first, he said he had other things to do. Then, he said he should be able to meet us later." Yuko said.

"Huh?" Sango said.

"Aww, he didn't want to disappoint you." Kagome said.

"Sounds like he only wants to see you tonight." Sango said.

"Like a date?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded.

"What did you say when he said he'd meet us there?" She asked.

"Um...I said: 'Okay, I'll see you there.' Is that...bad?" Yuko said, blushing darker.

"You have a date?!" Kagome said, loudly.

"**I DO NOT**...have a date..." Yuko said, her whole face turning red.

"Well, you're the expert Sango. What do you think?" Kagome asked.

"I'm no expert. But, I think Sesshomaru is interested in you. I think he's fallen in love with you." Sango said.

"But, in such a short time? We've only known each other for...two months." Yuko said.

"So? Inuyasha had fallen for Kagome within one month." Sango said.

"Huh?" Kagome said, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Yuko asked.

"Uh...this isn't about me. What are YOU going to do about tonight?" Kagome said.

Yuko shook her head, looking away.

"Well, there's option one: don't be alone with him for any length of time. Option two: ask him directly what the 'near kiss'  
was about. Option three: act like nothing happened." Sango said, counting the options off on her fingers.

Yuko blushed again.

"I...guess asking him directly...probably isn't a good idea. Option one...that's no problem. So, acting like nothing happened is the best one." Yuko said, still blushing.

"But, can you? I mean, 'the incident' is no small thing, ya' know." Kagome said.

"That's true." Sango said.

"Um...what would we do..." Yuko asked, nervously.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"...If Sesshomaru did...you know..." Yuko asked, still blushing.

"Well...that depends on how you feel about him." Kagome said.

"Kagome's right. You need to figure out how you feel before we do anything about Sesshomaru's feelings for you." Sango said.

Yuko nodded once, looking down.

'What am I gonna do? I'm not sure how I feel about Sesshomaru anymore.' She thought.

OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE MANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT MAKES SESSHOMARU SMILE,AND WHY JAKEN ACTS LIKE ITS A BAD THING.

(LIKE THE FIRST TIME WE SEE HIM SMILE...)

HERE'S WHAT I THINK: I THINK SESSHOMARU RARELY SMILES BECAUSE NOT ALOT OF THINGS REALLY MAKE HIM GENUINELY HAPPY. MOSTLY, FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN, A CHALLENGE (FIGHTING) IS WHAT SEEMS TO MAKE HIM HAPPY.

OF COURSE, GIGGLE UNTIL YUKO CAME ALONG THAT IS... :)

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**P.S.** SHOULD I POST A FORUM FOR SESSHOMARU x KANAME FANS?

NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!!!!


	11. The Festival Night

Chapter Eleven: The Festival Night

HAVE NO FEAR, I'M BACK!!!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HORRIBLE I'VE FELT NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY!!!!

ENJOY!!!

A few minutes later, Rin walked in the room.

"Inuyasha and the others said to hurry up." Rin said.

"Yeah, we better head downstairs." Sango said.

Rin ran ahead of the group.

Yuko lagged behind slightly.

'I still don't think Sesshomaru has feelings for me. But...what if he does? What should I do?' Yuko thought.

Kagome put her hand on Yuko's shoulder

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone'll get suspicious if you act like that." Kagome whispered to her.

Yuko nodded.

Miroku and Inuyasha just stared at Sango and Kagome.

Kagome giggled, taking Inuyasha's arm.

Sango blushed when Miroku put his arm around her.

Not 20 seconds later:

"YOW!!" Miroku yelled.

"Serves you right!" Sango said, loudly.

"Will he ever learn?" Kagome asked.

"No way." Inuyasha said.

The group started to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome said loudly.

"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha said, slightly irritated.

"Pictures!" Kagome said, loudly, holding a Polaroid camera

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just think of it as instant drawings" Yuko said.

Kagome took pictures of Sango and Miroku, then Kilala, Shippo and Rin.

"Hey, Nanaka. Do you think we could convince Sesshomaru to come out so I can take a picture of him and Yuko"  
Kagome asked.

"WHAT?!" Yuko said, loudly.

"I'll try to find him. Come on Rin, if you can't convince him, no one can." Nanaka said.

"Okay!" Rin said, running off.

"Kagome! What are you doing?!" Yuko whispered to her.

Kagome giggled.

"Oh, nothing." She said with a grin.

MEANWHILE:

Sesshomaru was in the library again, looking at the Shikigami spell book.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru put the book back in the drawer.

"Lord Se...there you are!" Rin said, from the door and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome wants to uh...she called it pictures and it was like an instant drawing or something! She wants you and Big Sister to be in one! Come on, come on, come on!" Rin said, tugging on Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at Rin's eagerness.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Rin said, practically falling over as she pulled on Sesshomaru's hand.  
"Alright, Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin gasped quietly, as she let go and fell onto her rear with a quiet 'umph'

"YAY!" Rin said, happily, then ran ahead.

"We're coming!" Rin said, happily.

Nanaka grinned.

"I just knew you couldn't say 'no' to Rin." She said, standing outside the library door.

Sesshomaru said nothing and walked passed her.

MEANWHILE:

Yuko was fussing with her light blue kimono, blushing slightly.

"Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? I-I'm not nervous." Yuko said.

"Uh-huh..." Inuyasha said, unconvinced.

"Leave her alone, Inuyasha. YOU are the one making her nervous." Kagome said, fussing with her camera.

"What?! How am I making her nervous?!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"Your practically giving her the third degree, that's how!" Kagome said loudly, glaring at Inuyasha.

"I am not!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"Hey, Yuko, could you take a picture of Inuyasha and me together?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Yuko said, with a smile.

Kagome took Inuyasha's arm, making him blush.

"Okay, smile!" Yuko said, and snapped the picture.

Sesshomaru walked up beside Yuko, startling her, which caused her to yelp quietly and her blush to return.

"Great timing, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, and took the camera from Yuko.

"You two stand by the door." Kagome said, getting the camera ready.

Sesshomaru and Yuko walked over to the door silently and stood about three feet apart.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at Yuko's blushing and nervousness, thinking it was cute.

"Come on, you have to be closer then that." Kagome said.

Yuko blushed darker, as Sesshomaru moved closer to her.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow wondering why Sesshomaru was the first one to move closer.

'You're a jerk, Kagome.' Yuko thought.

"You have to be closer then that if I'm going to get you two in the same shot, ya' know." Kagome said, getting irritated.

She walked over and pushed Yuko closer to Sesshomaru, knocking her into him.

"Kagome!" Yuko said, surprised.

Sesshomaru steadied her, a little angry at Kagome for pushing Yuko so hard.

Yuko gasped, quietly and blushed a little darker.

She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking at her.

Kagome snapped the picture.

"Aww, this is a cute shot." Kagome said, as the picture developed.

Yuko jumped away from Sesshomaru, embarrassed.

"One more, you guys." Kagome said, camera ready.

Yuko shot Kagome a look, but she was unfazed and smiled back.

"Come on, guys. This one's a group photo." Kagome said, with a smile.

Inuyasha and the others in the group walked over to Yuko and Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Nanaka, could you take the picture?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Nanaka said, taking the camera.

Kagome took her place next to Inuyasha and took his arm.

Nanaka took the picture, noticing Sesshomaru had been looking at Yuko.

She smiled, and her eyes watered.

"I'm SO HAPPY!!" Nanaka blubbered, tears running down her face.

"You should go before Nanaka gets any worse." Sesshomaru said.

"You're coming, aren't you?" Yuko asked.

"I'll meet you there later tonight." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

"Alright. See you later." Yuko said, looking a little sad.

The group left for the festival.

Sesshomaru watched Yuko for a little bit and walked off.

A Few Minutes Later:

"Big Sister, look!" Rin said, pointing to one of the booths.

She and Yuko had split from the rest of the group.

"It looks like a bottle toss game." Yuko said.

"How do you play that?" Rin asked.

"You throw a ball, trying to knock over all the pins. You get a prize if you can knock them all over." Yuko said.

"I wanna try, I wanna try, I wanna try!" Rin said, excitedly.

"Alright, lets go." Yuko said.

The two ran toward it.

After 3 tries, Rin still hadn't knocked any off.

"Okay...I'll go it this time!" Rin said, then threw the last one.

Five of the six pins fell, and the sixth wobbled.

"Come on...come on..." Rin said, trying to will it to fall.

The bottle fell.

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! I DID IT!!!!" Rin yelled.

"That's amazing, Rin!!" Yuko said, and hugged Rin.

"We have a winner! Pick your prize!" The booth worker said.

"That one!" Rin said, pointing to the white, stuffed dog.

'I wonder why...' Yuko said, with a knowing smile.

"Here you go." The booth worker said, handing her the stuffed animal.

"You're so cute! I'll call you...Fluffy!" Rin said, and skipped off.

Yuko laughed quietly.

Sesshomaru came to Yuko's mind.

'I wish he was here...HUH?!' Yuko thought, surprising herself.

'I...I miss him...? But...' Yuko thought.

"Big Sister?" Rin asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What is it, Rin?" Yuko asked.

"I think we should try that one next." Rin said, pointing to another booth.

She was pointing to a balloon dart booth.

"Sure, looks like fun." Yuko said and the two walked over to it.

"Looks like we have to pop one color with out popping one of the others. Who ever ends the game with 25 points or more gets a prize." Yuko said.

"Every other color take 5 points from your score.

"Red! That's the color I choose!" Rin said.

"I think I'll go with...blue." Yuko said.

Yuko threw the first dart, almost missing it.

She threw six more and the score 25.

"I think...the red teddy bear." Yuko said.

"MY turn!" Rin said.

Sadly, Rin got 5 points.

"Aww...mean game." Rin said, sadly.

"Here, take my prize. It likes you." Yuko said, leaning down to her level.

Rin gasped.

"Thank you, Big Sister!" She said taking the bear.

"I'll call you...Red Bear! R.B. for short." Rin said, hugging the bear and skipped off.

Yuko followed.

ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER:

Yuko and Rin were eating some fruit flavored rice balls.

Rin looked up at Yuko, noticing she looked distracted.

She smiled, knowing who Yuko was thinking about.

Rin giggled quietly.

Yuko was slightly startled, and looked down at Rin.

"What're you giggling about?" Yuko asked, with a smile.

"You're thinking about someone..." Rin said, with a grin.

"Huh?" Yuko said, blushing.

"You're thinking about Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Yuko blushed darker, she couldn't deny it though...

"You two make such a good couple." Rin said, with a smile.

Yuko gasped quietly, blushing even darker.

"Hey, you two!" Kagome yelled from a distance.

Rin leaned over to Yuko.

"Don't worry, Big Sister. I can keep a secret." She whispered.

Yuko nodded slightly, a little relieved.

'At least she won't say anything...' Yuko thought.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo ran over to Yuko and Rin.

"Yuko!" Kagome yelled from a distance as she ran toward Yuko and Rin.

"You've gotta see this! Inuyasha and Miroku are completing in one of the games here and its hilarious!" Kagome said.

The group ran off together.

MEANWHILE:

"You're NOT going to beat me!" Inuyasha said.

"You can't win, Inuyasha. I mastered this game as a child." Miroku said.

The two were throwing darts at water balloons and Miroku was winning.

"I'm NOT going to lose!" Inuyasha yelled.

He threw more darts and ended up tieing with Miroku.

"I want a re-match!" Inuyasha said.

"Its not that big of a deal, Inuyasha. You tied, get over it." Shippo said.

Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"OW!!" Shippo yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, loudly.

Kagome and Inuyasha started to argue, while Rin consoled Shippo.

Miroku and Sango were trying to referee the argument.

Rin and Shippo started to go over to another booth when Rin ran back over to Yuko.

"Come on Big Sister!" She said, tugging on Yuko's hand.

The three walked off together.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P.!! MY O.E.L MANGA'S GOT ME SOOOO STREESED OUT I CAN'T THINK!!!


	12. Accepting Sesshomaru's love

I'M BACK!! ITS VERY HARD FOR ME TO BELIEVE I STARTED POSTING THIS STORY A YEAR AGO!!

I'LL POST AGAIN A.S.A.P.

ENJOY!!

CHAPTER 12: Accepting Sesshomaru's love

Shippo jumped up on the side of the banister to get a better look around.

He smiled realizing what the game was.

"I remember this one. Its a fish catching game. If you can catch all the fish, you get a prize." Shippo said,  
turning to Rin and Yuko.

"It sounds really hard." Rin said, looking at the fish.

"Nah, not for me." Shippo said, with a obvious attitude.

Yuko suppressed a giggle by covering her mouth.

'Shippo's trying to impress Rin...' She thought.

Shippo picked up a small net and tried to catch the fish, only to almost fall in the tank.

"WHOA!" He said loudly, catching himself on a nearby pole.

Rin giggled at his expression.

Shippo laughed nervously, and shrieked as he flipped upside down under the pole.

Yuko laughed quietly.

Shippo got down as the rest of the group walked over to them.

Kagome gasped, spotting a pink teddy bear.

"Oh, Inuyasha look! Do you think you can win that bear for me?" She said, holding his arm and pointing to the bear.

"Huh? What for?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Its cute and the guys is suppose to win prizes like that for the girl he's with." Kagome said, and blushed slightly when she realized what she said.

"Sure, no problem." Inuyasha said, looking at her like he understood what she meant. (For once)

It took all of 10 seconds for him to catch all the fish.

Yuko looked on as Inuyasha handed Kagome the pink teddy bear.

Miroku tried next and won a purple bear for Sango, who blushed when he gave it to her.

Yuko stood a little back from the group.

She suddenly felt very... out of place.

'Why do I feel so isolated all of a sudden?' She thought.

Shippo tried again and managed to win a toy cat.

He blushed handing it to Rin.

"Aww...Thank you Shippo!" Rin said and kissed him on the cheek.

Shippo wobbled slightly, and fainted.

The group laughed as Kagome picked him up.

Yuko laughed quietly, but still felt a little sad.

'Kagome and Inuyasha... Miroku and Sango... Shippo and Rin. They're all couples, just like back home...' Yuko thought.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Like Yuka and Take-san. And Maiko... Oh, and Tomo-chan." Yuko's friend said.

"Even Tomo-chan?!" Yuko said, shocked.

"Whoops, you didn't know?" The girl said.

"No, its news to me. :sigh: What a shock that is, and here I thought I was Tomo-chan's good friend." Yuko said, sadly.

"She probably didn't want to hurt your feelings." The girl said.

"What are you saying?" Yuko asked.

"You know...you don't have a guy yet." The girl said.

**END FLASHBACK:**

"Hey, look over there! Its a fortune teller booth!" Rin said loudly, taking Yuko's hand and pointing to a booth several feet away.

The girls ran over first.

Sango read the list of products/services by the door.

"Let's see... Palm reading, horoscope, love potions, charms..." She said.

"Huh? True love finder potions? What's that?" Kagome asked.

"That's my specialty. Its a potion that if you mix in water, the reflection will be the face of your true love" The fortune-teller woman said.

"Four packages, please." Rin said, waving her hand.

"One for each of us." She added.

Kagome shrugged, looking at Sango.

"Rin..." Yuko said.

She knew what Rin was going.

The guys walked over to the girls as they were handed their packages.

Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder at the small package.

"'True love finder potion'? What do want something like that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"To see if I'm suppose to marry Koga or not." Kagome said, with a grin.

Inuyasha looked nervous and backed away a little, eyes widened.

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" He asked, nervously.

Kagome just smiled playfully.

The girls sat down on a nearby bench and mixed the powder in a bowl.

The guys sat on another bench, Inuyasha and Miroku looking a little nervous.

Kagome gave a subtle wink to Sango.

"Look at that, Sango. I didn't expect this..." Kagome said.

Then, she blushed when Inuyasha appeared.

"And to think all this time you never knew." Sango said.

Inuyasha fidgeted in the back ground.

"Who is it?" He asked, nervously.

"It would just upset you. Forget about it." Sango said.

She looked in the bowl and gasped, quietly.

Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder.

"Uh-oh..." Kagome said, trying to hide a smile.

Miroku was in the reflection.

Miroku looked nervous now.

Yuko laughed quietly.

She looked in her bowl and gasped quietly.

'There's no way! It can't be...!' Yuko thought.

"What's wrong Big Sister?" Rin asked.

"Uh, nothing. I, uh...I'll catch up with you guys later. I think I lost something earlier." Yuko said, covering the bowl with her hand.

"Okay." Kagome said.

Yuko walked away from the group and poured the bowl into a ditch.

'That potion says my 'true love' is suppose to be...Sesshomaru...' Yuko thought.

**A few minute later:**

Yuko was standing on a bridge, leaning over the railing, looking at the water below, deep in thought.

'I don't know what to think any more. He almost kissed me, then tells Nanaka he has 'no such feelings for' me. Rin and Nanaka are convinced Sesshomaru's in love with me... Now this...' Yuko thought.

She sighed, quietly.

'Okay, so... Maybe Sesshomaru likes me... But...' Yuko thought.

She looked up at the sky.

'But, more importantly, how do I feel?' Yuko thought.

Several feet away, Sesshomaru saw Yuko on the bridge and watched her for a little while, partially shadowed by the tree branches.

'Yuko...Should I tell you how I feel? Could you really love me?' He thought.

Sesshomaru heard Yuko sigh quietly.

Yuko gasped when she looked in his direction.

"Huh...You came!" She said, then blushed slightly, her excitement surprising her.

'Oh, no... Didn't Sango say...?' Yuko thought, nervously.

' "Well, there's option one: don't be alone with him for any length of time..." ' Yuko remembered Sango saying.

Sesshomaru walked over to Yuko.

"Yes. Why are you by yourself?" Sesshomaru said.

"I, uh...I needed to think and it was too noisy so I came here." Yuko said, blushing slightly and looked away.

"I see." Sesshomaru said, noticing Yuko's blushing.

Yuko glanced up an him, only making her more nervous and blush darker.

Sesshomaru's gaze softened, and he smiled slightly.

"Are you enjoying the festival so far?" He asked.

Yuko nodded, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, its really fun." Yuko said, with a smile.

"There's going to be a 'fireworks show' later. Have you seen one?" Sesshomaru asked.

Yuko's blush was barely noticeable now.

"Once, when I was little. It scared me, so I've kinda' been avoiding them. But, I do wanna see them." Yuko said, a little embarrassed by her old fear.

Sesshomaru felt his protective streak kick in, not wanting Yuko to be afraid.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, trying to ignore the feeling.

Yuko nodded.

"Big Sister!" Rin called to her from a distance, running over to Yuko.

"Yuko! You've gotta see this! Hurry!" Kagome yelled to her.

Inuyasha and Miroku are playing that game again. Inuyasha might actully win this time!" Shippo said, loudly.

Yuko started toward them first.

She stopped, and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Come on, we don't want to miss Inuyasha getting beaten in this game." Yuko said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru nodded once, and walked over to her.

The two walked toward the group.

Sesshomaru looked down at Yuko and smiled inwardly.

'Hmm...I wonder if I should...' He thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

HMM... WHAT COULD SESSHOMARU BE PLANNING...?

WELL, I'LL UPDATE A.S.A.P.

YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO GUESS UNTILL THEN! :)


	13. The Bracelet

I'M BACK!! LUCKY CHAPTER 13 IS HERE!! :)

CHAPTER 13: The Bracelet...

"I win Miroku!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"I...I can't believe it..." Miroku whined, leaning on Sango's shoulder.

Sango blushed slightly, but wasn't convinced Miroku was that upset.

Inuyasha had a cocky grin on his face.

"So you won a childish game. That only proves you're still a child." Sesshomaru said, a few feet behind the group

"What was that?!" Inuyasha yelled, turning to him.

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down.

"You think its so easy, YOU try to beat it!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"Why would I waste my time on something like that?" Sesshomaru said.

"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru. You can beat him." Rin said, tugging on Sesshomaru's hand.

"You don't wanna disappoint Big Sister." She added, trying to hide the sly smile on her face.

Sesshomaru sighed silently and glanced over at Yuko, who shrugged.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said.

"Yay!!" Rin said.

After 3 rounds, Sesshomaru beat Inuyasha, crushed him actually.

Inuyasha sulked quietly a few feet away while Kagome tried to console him.

The booth worker handed a blue teddy bear to Sesshomaru, and he tossed it to Yuko.

Yuko looked confused.

Rin gasped, quietly.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to have it Big Sister!" She said, excitedly.

"Right?" She added, turning to Sesshomaru.

"I have no use for something like that." Sesshomaru said.

Yuko blushed.

Kagome and Sango noticed the scene.

'He could've given it to Rin if he didn't want it.' Kagome thought.

Sango looked a little concerned.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER:

The group headed over toward the fireworks show.

Sesshomaru made a point to stay beside Yuko, not going unnoticed by Kagome and Sango.

Yuko blushed slightly, realizing Sesshomaru stayed beside her on purpose.

The group sat on the ground, but Sesshomaru and Yuko were a little away from the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru seemed to be sitting closer to Yuko then necessary, making her blush more.

But somehow, it seemed so right to be by his side, so Yuko tried to ignore how nervous she felt.

She unconsciously hugged the blue teddy bear, and Sesshomaru noticed out the corner of his eye.

He hid a small smile and had to stop himself from putting his arm around Yuko.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER, THE GROUP HEADED BACK TO PLAY MORE GAMES.

After a rematch with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru won two more prizes, which he gave to Yuko.

The prizes were a 'Mystery box' and...:

"Pick your prize." The booth worker said.

Sesshomaru glanced at the prizes.

"The red one." He said, talking about a red heart on one of the shelves.

Sesshomaru handed the heart to Yuko.

"Do you think you can carry all three?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"Y-yeah, I got it." Yuko said nervously, shifting the bear to under her arm.

After another 45 minutes or so, Inuyasha had won 3 prizes for Kagome.

Miroku had given his two to Sango.

Shippo and Rin each won a prize and gave it to the other.

When the group was heading back to Sesshomaru's place, Yuko noticed that, again, Sesshomaru stayed next to her.

She blushed slightly, and tried to ignore the nervous feelings caused by remembering 'the incident'.

WHEN THE GROUP ARRIVED:

"I'm tired..." Shippo said, his eyes half closed, being carried in Kagome's arms.

"Me too..." Rin said, almost asleep on Inuyasha's back.

"I'm not surprised. Its almost 11:30." Yuko said, looking at her watch.

Kagome and Inuyasha took Rin to her room, while Sango and Miroku took Shippo to his room.

Yuko blushed, realizing she and Sesshomaru were left alone in the hallway.

She started to turn and dropped the box, which Sesshomaru caught with one hand.

"Uh... nice catch." Yuko said, a little embarrassed.

"You'll fall if you carry all three upstairs. I'll carry these for you." Sesshomaru said, taking the plush heart too.

"No, its okay, I- I got it." Yuko said, getting a little more nervous.

"Rin would be upset if you got hurt. I don't want her upset if it can be prevented." Sesshomaru said, telling a partial lie.

He just wanted to spend more time with Yuko, plus wanting to make sure she didn't fall by carrying all three items.

'Oh, its only because of Rin then?' Yuko thought, a little confused.

"Alright, then. Thank you." Yuko said, with a small smile.

Sesshomaru nodded once with a small smile.

Yuko barely noticed the smile but did wonder...

She turned and walked up the stairs, with Sesshomaru following her.

'Did he... smile? I don't think I've ever seen him smile...' Yuko thought.

When the two got to Yuko's room, Sesshomaru put the box and plush heart on the table by the bed.

Yuko, standing in the doorway, felt a little nervous about being what she felt was miles away from the others with Sesshomaru around.

How he felt about her was still unclear for the most part.

Yuko walked over to her bed and put the bear down.

"Did you enjoy the festival?" Sesshomaru asked.

Yuko smiled.

"Yes, expecially the fireworks." She said.

Sesshomaru looked happy, and Yuko KNEW he was smiling this time.

Yuko blushed slightly, seeing Sesshomaru come closer to her.

Sesshomaru brushed part of Yuko's hair out of her eyes.

His hand lingered against the side of Yuko's face, making her blush more.

Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that he was relieved that Yuko didn't move away.

"I'm glad." He said, quietly.

Yuko looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Good-night, Yuko." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

Sesshomaru turned to leave and Yuko watched him.

"G-good night, Sesshomaru." She said, quietly.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Yuko one last time before shuting the door.

Yuko sighed, practicly collapsing on the bed.

'What... was that?!' She thought, her heart pounding.

Sesshomaru was leaning against the door, smiling slightly.

'She'll find it soon enough...' He thought.

"Huh? What's this?" Sesshomaru heard Yuko say though the door.

He closed his eyes and walked away.

Yuko picked up a small box that was sitting beside her.

She slowly opened the box lid and gasped quietly.

A silver braclet with a 'puffed' silver heart charm was in the box.

Yuko took it out of the box and it opened the bottom of the box, revealing more charms.

"Wow... Where did this come from?" She asked herself, quietly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Me: HMMM... YEP, IT'S A CLIFF-HANGER!

Readers: WHAT?! A CLIFF-HANGER AFTER ALL THIS TIME WITH NO UPDATE?! NO FAIR!! (throws rocks and things)

Me: (dodging) SORRY, SORRY, **SOOOOORRRY!!** IT COULDN'T BE AVOIDED!! I'LL UPDATE AGAIN ASAP!! (runs away)


	14. How I Feel

I'M BACK!!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP 'EM COMING!!

MORE REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO UPDATE FASTER!! :)

CHAPTER 14: How I Feel...

Yuko held the bracelet in her hands, looking confused.

She looked over at bedside table, and saw the other boxes there.

'I know it wasn't there when I walked in...' Yuko thought.

She gasped quietly.

'Di- Did he...?' Yuko thought.

Yuko remembered Sesshomaru standing by her bed before she'd noticed the box.

"No, he couldn've... but..." Yuko said to herself.

She put the box back together and closed it, holding it tightly.

'Where else could it have come from though...?' Yuko thought.

She shook her head and put the box down.

'I can't worry about that. I don't have anything to go on, so...' Yuko thought.

Yuko walked over to the bed side table and picked up the red plush heart and 'Mystery Box'.

Sitting on the bed, she opened the box and found two packages inside.

The first had a jewelry box inside it.

Yuko smiled slightly.

'That's convenient.' She thought.

Yuko picked up the smaller box and started to open it.

There was a knock on the door and Yuko jumped slightly.

"Y-yes?" She stammered.

"Hey, so you're still up. Good, we didn't get a chance to talk earlier." Kagome said, opening the door and walking in with Sango behind her.

Sango shut the door as Yuko tried to hide the charm bracelet box.

Kagome grinned, walking over to the bed.

"Looks like Sesshomaru chose well. He **SOOOOO** likes you." She said, cheerfully.

"Kagome..." Yuko said, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"We don't know if that's a good thing, Kagome." Sango said, quietly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kagome said, a little disappointed.

"I don't know what to think..." Yuko said, holding the red heart pillow tightly.

Kagome looks shocked, leaning backward.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Th- that!" Kagome said, pointing to the heart pillow Yuko was holding.

"What?" Yuko asked, and turned the pillow slightly.

She gasped loudly and dropped it on the bed, in shock.

"What's with you t- Oh, my!" Sango said.

"It says 'I love you' !?" The three girls said, loudly.

"B-bu-..." Yuko stammered, quietly.

"N-now, did Sesshomaru really choose this one or was it random?" Sango asked.

"It was the only red one they had and I didn't notice if the others had anything on them." Kagome said.

"Do you remember anything, Yuko? HUH!?" Sango asked and looked surprised.

Yuko had fainted and was almost falling off the bed.

"Yuko! Pull yourself together!" Kagome said, as Sango pulled Yuko up.

"Sesshomaru... loves me, doesn't he?" Yuko asked, quietly.

"Well..." Sango said, steadying Yuko.

"Why else would he choose this? He had every intention to give it to you." Kagome said.

"Then... What now?" Yuko asked, quietly.

"You have to figure out how you feel about Sesshomaru. He's going to say something about this sooner or later"  
Sango said.

Yuko looked down and sighed quietly.

"I don't know how to figure that out though... I'm so confused..." She said, quietly.

Kagome and Sango smiled, sympathetically.

"Just... Think about what's happened with you two and how you feel about it all." Sango said.

"And what it would be like to never see him again." Kagome said.

Yuko sighed again, and looked up at Kagome.

Kagome smiled, blushing slightly.

"That's how I knew how I felt about Inuyasha." She said looking down, a little embarrassed.

Yuko glanced down at the bracelet and blushed when she saw the 'I love you' pillow again.

"Well... I guess we should go now..." Kagome said, not really knowing what to do.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Yuko said.

Kagome and Sango started towards the door.

Sango held the doorknob as she started to follow Kagome out of the room, looking back at Yuko.

"Try not to worry to much..." Sango said.

"Yeah..." Yuko said, looking down.

"Good-night, Yuko." Kagome said, over Sango's shoulder.

"Good-night, you two." Yuko said quietly, looking worried.

Sango shut the door.

Yuko fell back onto the bed with a groan.

She layed on her back, stairing at the ceiling.

Fidgeting with the bracelet, she looked worried.

'Think about... what's happened between us... Well, I guess I should start from the begining...' Yuko thought.

**(Flash Back)**

Yuko was running around Naraku's castle, 3 zombie guards behind her and when she turned into a room, she was trapped by 2 more zombie guards.

"Oh no, I'm surrounded!" Yuko said, looking around.

The guards in front of her started towards her.

"Don't come near me! Don't...!" Yuko said, backing away.

She saw lights from out the corner of her eye and turned slightly.

"Girl, you're in the way! Move!" Jaken said, irritated.

Sesshomaru walked passed Yuko as she watched him, a little confused.

She missed Sesshomaru's glance at her as he passed by her.

After slicing the 2 zombie guards, which made them fly into the wall several feet away, Sesshomaru walked away.

Jaken followed, leaving Yuko confused.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.

**(End Flash Back)**

'That's right... That's how we met. He saved me, though I'm still not sure he ment to...' Yuko thought.

She turned onto her side.

'Then I helped them though the castle until we met up with Kagome and the others. WAIT!' Yuko thought.

**(Flash Back)**

"So Inuyasha, this human girl is you're friend?" Sesshomaru asked.

"So what?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

"Hm. Let's go Jaken." Sesshomaru said, turning and walking away.

**(End Flash Back)**

Yuko sat up in the bed, looking shocked.

'Don't tell me he liked me back then!' She thought.

Yuko shock her head, hard.

'Not the point! Focas on how I feel about him!' She thought.

Falling back on the bed, Yuko sighed loudly.

'Okay... Oh, yeah...' She thought.

**(Flash Back)**

"Girl, if you want to go into the forest, come with me now." Sesshomaru said. (A/N: He didn't know her name.;)

"Is that okay, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

"You mean Naraku's in this forest?" Yuko asked.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru can smell Naraku in the forest." Jaken said.

"Let's go, Jaken. Girl, follow us. I will make sure this matter between you and Utsugi comes to an end." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, I..." Yuko said.

**(End Flash Back)**

Yuko let out an exasperated sigh, turning onto her side.

"I'm not getting anywhere like this!" She said to herself.

Yuko yawned quietly.

She got up and changed into some blue pajamas Kagome lent her.

When she sat down on the bed, Yuko picked up the heart pillow and groaned quietly.

"This is driving me **CRAZY!!**" She said, and covered her mouth.

'That came out louder then I intended.' Yuko thought.

She yawned again and layed down.

Pulling the covers over her, Yuko let out another exasperated sigh.

'I'll figure this out tommorrow... I can't consentrate anyway.' She thought.

As Yuko fell asleep, she uncontiously held the heart pillow closer.

"I love you, Yuko." She heard Sesshomaru say in her head.

"Sesshomaru, I-..." Yuko said in her sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

WELL, THERE'S THE 14TH CHAPTER!!

BTW, CHECK OUT MY Kaname/Sesshomaru VIDS ON Youtube!! THERE'LL BE A LINK TO THEM ON MY PROFILE PAGE!!


	15. To Hold You Finally

I'M BACK!!! FINALLY, WE GET YUKO AND SESSHOMARU TOGETHER!!!!!! I KNOW IT'S GONE A LITTLE TOO MODERN IN THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, BUT I'M WORKING ON THAT.

JUST KEEP IN MIND IT WAS NESSISARY FOR THE STORY TO WORK OUT THE WAY I WANT IT TOO. :) I'M ALSO TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS MORE DETAILED (description wise)

BTW: THE REASON SESSHOMARU GAVE YUKO THE PILLOW WITH THE 'I love you' ON IT, INSTEAD OF TELLING HER HIMSELF WILL BE EXPLANED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST! (I hope...)

P.S.: I'M GOING TO START CALLING YUKO BY HER REAL NAME: Kaname; I THINK SESSHOMARU CALLING HER KANAME IS BETTER FOR THE SCENES I HAVE PLANNED... ;)

ANY OBJECTIONS, LET ME KNOW! :)

_**Chapter 15: To Hold You... Finally**_

Kaname woke up early the next morning, the previous days events temporarily forgotten.

She turned over, onto her other side and came face to face with the heart pillow.

Kaname blinked twice at the words printed on it, then sat up quickly.

"**AHHHGH**!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru heard the scream, and ran to Kaname's room.

He opened Kaname's room door, quickly.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to sound worried and failing miserably.

Kaname looks at Sesshomaru and blushed, remembering the conversation she'd had with Kagome and Sango the night before.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran to Kaname's room, Kagome still in her pajamas, and stood behind Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"I- I-..." Kaname stammered, blushing darker.

She pushed the pillow to be more behind her, trying to hide it.

"I- thought I saw a spider..." She said, quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed silently, relieved.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

"Sorry to worry you..." Kaname said, quietly, looking down.

Kaname eyes looked up at Sesshomaru, still blushing.

Sesshomaru had turned to leave.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru as he left, looking a little confused.

"Well, if there's nothing wrong, I'm going." Inuyasha said, walking away.

Kagome frowned at him, but said nothing.

She walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Well, that was... normal." Kagome said, a little confused.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Kaname said, quietly.

"Let me guess, the scream wasn't caused by a spider." Kagome said with a sympathetic smile as she sat on the bed.

Kaname slowly shook her head, looking at the pillow.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe... Sesshomaru didn't notice the words when he chose it..." She said, looking at Kaname out the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" Kaname said quietly, looking at Kagome with a slightly confused expression.

"Well, Sesshomaru IS Inuyasha's brother... Maybe he didn't notice what the words said." Kagome said.

Kaname looked oddly hopeful, eyes widening slightly.

"You think?" She asked.

"It's possible." Kagome said.

Kaname's slightly hopeful expression turned more sad.

'Is that all it was? Just randomly choosing the pillow and the words just weren't noticed?' She wondered.

Kagome's eyes narrowed she smiled slyly.

"You look disappointed... I thought you'd be relieved." She said, leaning closer to Kaname.

"Huh?!" Kaname said, blushing dark red across her cheeks and nose.

"I thought so..." Kagome said, with a smile and stood up.

"Th- thought what?" Kaname asked, a worried look on her face.

Kagome walked toward Kaname's room door.

"I'll see you downstairs." She said, opening the door.

"Kagome, what did you think?" Kaname asked, more confused now.

"It's nothing." Kagome said, with a smile, turning back to Kaname as she shut the door behind her.

"You thought what?!" Kaname asked loudly, sitting up on all fours on the bed.

She watched Kagome close the door, and looked confused.

Kaname's blush was slightly lighter, but still very noticeable.

She covered her mouth, looking a little worried now.

'What exactly did she mean...?' Kaname wondered.

**_MEANWHILE:_**

Sesshomaru was outside, watching Rin chase the butterflies that were flying around the flower garden.

His mind drifted to Kaname, wondering what she thought about... everything.

There were three things that could happen:

The most likely: Kaname avoids him for the rest of her time there.

What he truly hoped: Kaname wouldn't avoid him, and she felt the same way he did.

What he most feared: Kaname wouldn't avoid him, but she wouldn't feel the same.

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru, who was several feet away.

She sighed and smiled slightly.

'He looks worried...' Rin thought.

She tried to follow Sesshomaru's line of vision, and realized he was looking at Kaname's room.

Rin grinned widely, and stifled a giggle.

The look Rin thought was worry was more of a longing expression...

"Don't worry so much, Lord Sesshomaru. She'll come around." Rin said, with a grin as she walked toward him.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Big Sister does love you, she's just too shy to say it." Rin said, standing next to Sesshomaru.

If Sesshomaru could've thought of something to say to convince Rin he didn't care anything about Kaname, he would've said it. But, he knew Rin could read him too well to believe him anyway.

**MEANWHILE:_ Kaname walked down the stairs and sighed quietly._**

She fidgeted with the charm bracelet she'd absently put on when she changed into her uniform.

'I'm so confused... I still don't know what to think about all this.' Kaname thought.

She sighed again, walking toward a nearby door.

'Maybe some fresh air will-' Kaname bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She said quickly, before noticing who it was.

"You seem distracted." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname gasped quietly, and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Is anything wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaname blushed dark red, eyes widening.

"I...Uh..." She stammered.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, his worries from earlier temporarily forgotten.

"Hi Big Sister!" Rin said happily and hugged Kaname.

"H-Hi Rin." Kaname said, still blushing but trying to ignore it.

Rin smiled knowingly and stepped back slightly.

"I'm going to see if Nanaka needs any help. Can you keep Lord Sesshomaru company while for me?" She said, sweetly

"Huh?!" Kaname asked, blushing a bit darker.

"Thanks, Big Sister!" Rin said with a grin and skipped off.

"Uh, Rin..." Kaname called after Rin, and sighed quietly.

'Rin... I normally really like you but... Now you're just plain _MEAN_!' She thought, and pushed some loose hair behind her ear.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, noticing Kaname's bracelet.

The worries Sesshomaru had earlier resurfaced, only to be shattered.

'If she didn't feel the same, she wouldn't wear the bracelet. Then again... she couldn't really be sure it was from me. Kaname... I have to know...' Sesshomaru thought.

Kaname reluctantly looked back at Sesshomaru, still blushing.

She couldn't make herself say anything, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Were you headed out to the garden?" Sesshomaru finally said, breaking the ice.

Kaname nodded, and Sesshomaru moved from the doorway, so she could go by him.

As she walked by, Kaname was torn between running away from the awkward situation or confronting Sesshomaru about the 'mixed messages' he was sending her.

Sesshomaru followed Kaname, not three steps behind her.

They walked silently to the garden where Sesshomaru and Rin had been.

Sesshomaru was use to walking in silence, but awkwardness had never been the cause before and it was unnerving the young 'western lord' a bit.

Kaname's blush had faded slightly, but was still very much visible.

She stopped walking when she realized they were near the same place where their near-kiss happened.

Sesshomaru stood about 5 feet behind her.

'Okay Kaname, it's now or never. Just turn around, and ask him if he left the bracelet. It's simple enough. But, I already KNOW he left it, he's the only one that could have! Just do it, you need to know for sure! This is really getting ridiculous! But, I don't know how I feel yet! It doesn't matter now!!' Kaname internally debated.

She shook her head and determinedly, turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I...!" Kaname said, then hesitated

After a moment of silence:

"Yes?" Sesshomaru prompted, quietly.

Kaname hesitated, looking down and fidgeting with the bracelet again.

"D- Did you... le- leave this b- bracelet for me?" She stammered out quietly.

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled.

'She's so nervous it's cute.' He though.

"Yes, I did." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname looked up at Sesshomaru again, a little surprised he admitted it so quickly.

"I thought so..." She said, quietly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sesshomaru asked, starting to wonder where she was going with this.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that!" Kaname said quickly and shook her head.

"It's just..." She added, quietly.

'That's not the point! Ask him about that stupid 'I love you' pillow that's been causing you so much trouble.' Kaname thought.

She gulped, feeling her blush getting darker again.

"The heart shaped pillow...you gave me at the carnival...Di-did you notice wh-what it said?" Kaname stammered out.

Sesshomaru sighed silently.

'Well, I'll get my answer... one way or another.' He thought.

"Yes, I noticed." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname gasped, and turned away to hide that her whole face was now red.

'I knew it... I just knew it...' She thought.

"Kaname... I always let my actions speak for me. " Sesshomaru said, closing the distance between them.

"I knew you were special to me but... When I tried to ignore the feelings I have for you... that led to the 'incident'. I couldn't just tell you how I felt, but you needed to know." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname stayed silent, processing the information.

"Kaname... I know how much you mean to me, but I also know... this is news to you. I know you're also from a different world, so that's a factor for you to consider. I don't expect an answer now. But, I do want to know how you feel about me." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname turned back to Sesshomaru as he started to walk away.

'I'm from another world...? Oh, yeah... the present would be considered a different world wouldn't it? But, either way...' Kaname thought, watching Sesshomaru walk away from her.

'I always planned on going back home... I never thought about weather or not I could come back if I did go home. I didn't think about it when I came here either... I just did it without thinking. Because... Sesshomaru needed me. Wait 'me'? He didn't need me... not the point! If I...? If I did go back home would I be able to come back here? Kaname thought.

She looked at her bracelet and fidgeted with it again.

'Home... Home to a different world...' Kaname thought.

She looked at Sesshomaru again, now about 10 feet away from her.

'Home to a world without Sesshomaru... If I couldn't come back, I'd never see him again...' Kaname thought, tearing up.

She ran after him.

'Never see Sesshomaru again... I can't do that!!' Kaname thought.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaname said, hugging him from behind.

"I... If I went home, and I couldn't come back... I wouldn't be able see you again. I can't stand that idea!" She said, crying against Sesshomaru.

Kaname loosened her grip and Sesshomaru turned to her, smiling slightly.

"I think that means I love you..." Kaname said, quietly.

Sesshomaru put a hand to Kaname's face, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"That's all I need to know..." He said, quietly.

Kaname blushed darker when Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her, but closed her eyes.

The sound of excited squeals in the background made the two back away from each other.

Kaname looked around spotting Rin and Kagome squealing and dancing around in the house, clearly watching the whole thing.

Her whole face turned red from embarrassment even though she was very upset with the two girls.

"Ooh, you two are soooo gonna get it!" Kaname said, loudly and charged toward the house.

"UH-OH!" Rin and Kagome said, loudly and ran away.

"Come back here!!" Kaname yelled, chasing them.

Sesshomaru walked toward the house, trying to keep in the laugh that was threatening to ruin his image.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See the barrier up there? That's to protect me from the crazy fans of this story that'll want to hurt me for posting another 2 parter... Well, I'm not sure it would be a true two parter, but it IS sort of Cliffhanger-ish...

Sorry if the endings a little... too fluffy or weird, I'm not sure it's as good as it could be, but it'll do! :) Hope you like it!!

I'll update again ASAP!!

:hides while working on chapter 16:


	16. Together

**_Updated again!!_**

Between my MBAC series on WirePop and everything else, it's a wonder I could update this story...

And to the person who wondered if this chapter would be epilogue-like... I have SOOOO MANY plans for what's to come, this story will be around for a while!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!!

Hope you like the new chapter!!!

_**Chapter 16: Together**_

Kaname was running up the stairs to her room, with Kagome, Rin and Sango right on her heels.

"You won't get away that easy, Kaname!" Kagome said, with a grin.

"We want to know what happened." Sango said, right behind Kagome.

"Yeah, Big Sister. Spill it!" Rin yelled, coming up behind Sango.

Kaname dashed toward her room door, managing to shut it just as Kagome slammed into it.

"OW!! Ooh... You can't stay in there forever Kaname!" Kagome yelled through the door.

Kaname leaned against the locked door and slid down to the floor.

She panted and sighed quietly.

'That was a close one...' Kaname thought.

She stood up and walked over to her bed, and blushed slightly when she saw the extra charms for the bracelet.

'Sesshomaru... I can't believe it...' Kaname thought with a smile.

She sat on the bed, and held the charm box in her hands.

Kaname took out several charms to add to the bracelet Sesshomaru gave her.

As Kaname linked a star charm to the bracelet, Sesshomaru jumped onto her window's balcony.

He watched Kaname add more charms to her bracelet for a while before saying anything.

"Kaname..." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

The afore mentioned girl jumped slightly, and turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Hi..." Kaname said quietly, blushing slightly.

She stood up, then glanced at the locked door.

"If Kagome and the others find out you're up here, they'll break the door down to interrogate us." Kaname whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"I'm not worried about that..." He said quietly, walking closer To Kaname.

"_WHAT_?!!" The two heard Nanaka yell from downstairs.

"Nanaka, however..." Sesshomaru said, walking over to Kaname.

They heard several pairs of feet running up the stairs.

"Uh- oh..." Kaname said, worried as she stared at the closed door.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, putting one arm around Kaname's waist.

"Don't worry, Kaname. I'll protect you." He said, quietly.

Kaname blushed, but smiled slightly.

The two heard pounding on the door.

"Kaname! Come out of there! We want to know what happened!" Nanaka yelled through the door.

Kaname unconsciously came closer to Sesshomaru, her hand resting on his armor.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, but had to resisted the urge to glare at the locked door.

"Come on. They can't interrogate us if we're not here." He whispered.

Sesshomaru took Kaname's hand and lead her to the window.

"Wha- Wait a minute!" Kaname said, louder then she intended as Sesshomaru picked her up.

"What was- Sesshomaru! Are you in there with her?!" Nanaka yelled through the door.

Kaname covered her mouth, as she looked at the door.

If Sesshomaru had been anyone else, he probably would've stuck his tongue out at the door.

"You two can't hide in there forever!" Kagome yelled through the door.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the noises outside Kaname's room door.

Kaname nodded once, blushing slightly.

Sesshomaru jumped and off they went.

Kaname was startled for a second, but kept from making another noise that might attract more attention.

"So... Where are we going?" She asked, quietly.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kaname, with a small smile.

"You'll see soon enough..." He said, quietly.

**_MEANWHILE:_**

Kagome managed to get Kaname's room door open and fell to the floor when it opened, Sango and Rin falling on top of her.

"Ow..." Kagome moaned.

Nanaka laughed quietly in the background.

"Well, it looks like they got away." Sango said, with a sigh.

"Yeah..." Rin said, standing up.

"But, where did they go?" Kagome wondered.

Nanaka grinned.

"I bet I know. Although, I don't exactly know where it is." She said.

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango said, standing up.

"Sesshomaru had a tree house when he was younger. He'd always go there when he wanted to be left alone.

All I know is it's about 15 minutes from here, but he never will say what direction it was. Don't worry,

they'll be back later today." Nanaka said, with a smile.

"Alright." Kagome said defeated, hanging her head.

"Would the tree house still be in decent condition though?" Sango asked.

"It should be, but I'm not sure when it was last repaired. Sesshomaru wouldn't go there if it wasn't safe."

Nanaka said, as the four started going down the stairs.

Kagome closed the door behind her.

"Well, all we can do is wait for them to get back then." Sango said.

Rin nodded with a grin.

"Yep!" She said.

"You look like you always knew this was going to happen." Kagome said, smiling down at the girl.

"Yes, I did know. I always knew Lord Sesshomaru and Big Sister Kaname were right for each other!" Rin beamed.

"Huh, sounds like you know some things that we don't know..." Nanaka said, eyes narrowed and smiling slyly.

"Yep!" Rin said, happily.

Nanaka and Kagome shared a glance.

"Then, why don't you let us in on it?" Kagome asked, smiling.

Rin looked nervous now.

"Uh... I don't think so!" The girl said, running off.

"After her!" Nanaka said, she and Kagome starting to chase Rin.

"Guys, come on! Leave her alone, she's just a child!" Sango said, following them.

**_MEANWHILE:_**

Sesshomaru and Kaname landed in a clearing near a large tree.

Kaname was blushing bright red from Sesshomaru holding her so close.

Sesshomaru set Kaname down gently, and she stepped away a few steps.

She tucked some hair behind her ear, nervously.

"So... Uh, where are we?" Kaname asked, looking around.

She saw a large tree house supported by two trees about 20 - 25 feet off the ground.

Each tree was about 10 foot around, and about 10 feet apart.

"Wow..." Was the only thing she could say.

"Only I know exactly how to get here. You're safe from the interrogations for now." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname sighed, relieved.

Her fading blush returned as Sesshomaru walked over to stand beside her.

"This tree house has been here as long as I can remember. It was renovated when I was a child, but my father

said he'd forgotten how old the original actually was." Sesshomaru said.

"It's huge! The tree houses where I'm from are... not even a quarter of that size!" Kaname said.

Sesshomaru walked over to one of the trees, and placed one hand on it.

A hand shaped panel sunk into the tree, causing part of the tree to shift.

Kaname gasped as a staircase inside the tree appeared.

"That's so cool!" She said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru turned toward Kaname, holding his hand out to her.

"Don't you want to come inside?" He asked.

Kaname grinned and nodded.

"Sure!" She said, jogging over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took Kaname's hand and kissed it.

He hid a smile as Kaname's whole face turned crimson.

"After you..." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

Kaname nodded once, and started walking up the stairs.

Sesshomaru followed, closing the door behind him.

Kaname squeaked in surprise when the light faded.

Lamps that lined the hall light up.

Sesshomaru came closer to Kaname, smiling slightly.

"Afraid of the dark are you?" He asked.

"No... It just startled me." Kaname said, embarrassed.

The two started up the stairs again.

_**MEANWHILE: Back with Kagome and the others.**_

Inuyasha walked into the 'living room' and was looking around.

He saw Kagome on the other side of the room, she was also looking around.

"Hey Kagome, have you seen Kaname?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to Kagome.

"Yeah, about 20 minutes ago. Have you seen Rin? She's hiding from us for a while." Kagome said nervously,

hoping to change the subject.

'If Inuyasha finds out Kaname's alone with Sesshomaru...' She thought

"She's around here somewhere. You know how Rin is about running off, she never goes too far." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome, looking at her suspiciously.

"You said you saw Kaname, right?" He asked.

A sweat-drop appeared on the side of Kagome's head.

"Uh, yeah..." She said, nervously.

"Then where was she?" Inuyasha asked, getting irritated.

"She was in her room." Kagome said, nervously.

"You're hiding somethin', I can tell." Inuyasha said, eyes narrowing.

Kagome took a step back, looking even more worried.

'Oh, great! It must be really obvious if Inuyasha noticed!' She thought.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

The afore mentioned girl sighed, defeated.

'Might as well get this over with...' She thought.

"The last time I saw Kaname was about 20 minutes ago. She was going somewhere with... someone." Kagome said, chickening out.

"With who?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kagome braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"...Sesshomaru." She said, quietly.

**_"WHAAAAAT!!?"_**

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm thrilled I was able to finish this chapter before Christmas!!

Hope you enjoyed it!!

I'll update again ASAP!

Watch out for my "An 'Inuyasha' couples Christmas story" story featuring Kaname/Sesshomaru fluff!!! (to be posted soon)


	17. Together part 2

Hello again! It's been work to finish this chapter so hopefully it's a good one!

Btw: Read Ukari-chan's _"Journeying Back"_ if you haven't already! It's awesome!!!!!

Enjoy!!

Read and Review please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Chapter 17: Together part 2_**

Kaname was walking up the stairs of Sesshomaru's tree house, with him right behind her.

She couldn't help blushing slightly, considering Sesshomaru was only two steps behind her.

'Suddenly, this situation is very nerve-racking. I mean... we are alone.' Kaname thought.

Sesshomaru watched her and smiled slightly at her expression.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, quietly.

Kaname jumped, quickly moving closer to the wall.

"No, nothing!" She said, nervously.

'I believe the term is 'yeah, right'.' Sesshomaru thought.

He slowly moved closer to Kaname.

"You shouldn't be nervous or worried, Kaname. I only brought you here so we can spend some time together, without the interference of my troublesome brother." Sesshomaru sighed.

Kaname nodded once, still blushing a bit.

The two started walking up the stairs again.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Kaname almost ran into the door.

"I should've warned you about the door up here. It seems to come up suddenly." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, it does." Kaname said, quietly.

She hesitated slightly, before reaching for the doorknob.

Kaname opened the door slowly, partly from the door squeaking and resisting slightly.

She had to shield her eyes from the light that came from the room.

Kaname gasped when she saw the room clearly.

The room was simple, but pretty.

There was a large, couch like chair, a couple of extra chairs, and a table with books on it.

What really got Kaname's attention was the large balcony, and the view.

She jogged over to it and looked out at the tree tops.

"Wow! We're really high!" Kaname said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, seeing Kaname in the room.

'I promised myself when I was younger that I'd never bring anyone here. However, Kaname isn't just 'anyone.  
After all, the door opened for her. The door won't open unless it feels the person is meant to enter.  
Father joked that was the tree house's way of making sure we end up with the right person.' He thought.

Kaname looked back at him, smiling.

'She fits so well. Kaname is meant to be here... with me. I can feel it.' Sesshomaru thought.

"This is so cool!" Kaname said, and looked out at the view again.

Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"About 2 miles strait head would be Nanaka's garden, only 1 acre from home. Yet, she's never found this place"  
He said.

"Really? Huh, maybe she knew not to look for it. After all, if you didn't tell her where it was, you probably didn't want visitors when you came her." Kaname said.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"You're right. Since Nanaka doesn't know exactly where it is, she can't be tricked into telling Inuyasha" He said.

Kaname laughed quietly.

"I bet he'll be really upset when he finds out you've 'kidnapped' me. Poor Kagome, Inuyasha isn't be easy to handle when he's mad." She said.

Sesshomaru pulled Kaname into his arms.

"I'm sure she can handle him, they've been together this long for a reason. Inuyasha will get use to the idea of us being together eventually." He said.

Kaname blushed dark red, looking up at Sesshomaru.

'Okay, I'm getting nervous now... I just realized we're alone. Oh man, Kagome's never gonna let this go.' She thought.

**_MEANWHILE: The search for Rin was put on hold._**

Inuyasha paced the room angrily.

Occasionally you'd hear a mumbled '...can't believe...', '...gonna kill 'im...' or '...stupid girl...'

Kagome and Sango sat next to each other, watching Inuyasha pace.

The scene resembled a father thinking of how to punish the kids that were an hour later then curfew.

"How could she go with _HIM_?!!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"She likes him?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"There. Is. No. _WAY_. She. _LIKES_ _**HIM**_!!" He finished with a yell.

"Why not? Sesshomaru's not that bad." Sango said.

"I warned her not to fall for him! He's only going to hurt her!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"I don't think he will! He really seems to care about Kaname!" Kagome said, standing.

"'Seems to' isn't good enough!!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Getting upset won't solve anything." Sango said.

"Where did they go?!" Inuyasha said loudly, almost to himself.

"We know where they went, just not how they got there." Kagome said.

"**_THAT'S THE PROBLEM_**!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome said.

The dog-eared boy hit the ground hard.

"Now, be quiet! Kaname will be fine. She does have her Shikigami, ya' know!" Kagome said, loudly.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, growling quietly.

"Kagome's right, Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru tries anything, she has her Shikigami to-" Sango was cut off.

Inuyasha shot to his feet.

"_**WHAT**_?!! He better not even **THINK** about doing anything like that!!" He yelled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said, loudly.

Inuyasha hit the ground again.

"Come on, Sango. Let's start looking for Rin again. She has to come out sometime." Kagome said, walking away.

Inuyasha sat up, and crossed his arms with a 'humph'.

**_MEANWHILE: Back at Sesshomaru's tree house..._**

Kaname and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch like chair.

Sesshomaru held Kaname close, her back against his chest, and she was still blushing.

Kaname double checked that the charms on her bracelet were secure.

The two sat in silence but it wasn't too awkward.

Sesshomaru rested his forehead on the top of Kaname's head, agonizing over his decision.

'I should tell Kaname about the Shikigami book. I know I should, but what happens once I do?' He thought.

Sesshomaru unconsciously held Kaname tighter.

'I don't want her to leave... especially now that were are together. I know Kaname needs to go back, her family must be worried.' He thought.

Sesshomaru rested his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"Kaname..." He whispered.

Said girl turned her head toward him slightly.

"Yes?" Kaname asked.

"I have to tell you something. I've been keeping something from you." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname got a little nervous.

"There's a Shikigami spell book in the library at home. It probably has a spell that will allow you to go back to your world." Sesshomaru continued.

Kaname's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

"I don't want you to leave. I know you need to go back, but it doesn't make it easier." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname looked sad.

"Sesshomaru..." She said, quietly.

"I will come back. I can't not come back, I'd miss you." Kaname said, almost in a whisper.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit.

"That's good to know. I miss you just thinking about you leaving." He said, quietly.

Kaname smiled a little, looking out the balcony window again.

The sun was starting to set, the sky an orange color already.

"I guess we should we go back now." The Shikigami girl said.

"In a while. I don't want to give up being alone with you yet." Sesshomaru said, with a smirk.

Kaname blushed, but smiled slightly.

"Okay." She said quietly, settling back against Sesshomaru's chest.

The two watched the sun set.

MEANWHILE:

**"WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE THEY!!!"** Inuyasha yelled so loud it scared the birds.

_**"OSUWARI!!!"**_ Kagome yelled, causing more birds to fly away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew... done! Just in time for Valentine's Day.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh, and if you're wondering about the spiked armor Sesshomaru wears, I don't think he wears it at home.

Shippo: She means she forgot about it.

Me: Shippo!!

_:Shippo runs away:_

Anyway, read and review please!


	18. Homecoming part 1

Hello again, my loyal fans!!

_:crickets chirp in background:_

Oh...Kay...

On with the chapter anyway!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Chapter 18: Homecoming part 1_**

Kaname and Sesshomaru were standing out on the balcony, watching the sun set completely.

Sesshomaru had his arm around Kaname's waist, holding her close.

Kaname giggled quietly.

"Inuyasha's gonna be mad. I feel bad for Kagome's having to deal with him but... I almost look forward to  
seeing the look on his face. I bet it's pretty funny." She said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"It's a good possibility." He said, quietly.

The light from the sun dimmed further as it disappeared behind the horizon as they looked into each others eyes.

"We should go back." Kaname said, quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed silently.

"I don't want to go back. I know we should, but I don't like the idea." He said.

Kaname looked sad.

"Is this about the book?" She asked.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply.

'It's about you leaving.' He thought.

Kaname sighed quietly.

"I'm not leaving permanently. I'll be back once things are settled back home. My parents will be over protective  
for a while, but after a week or so, I'll be able to come back for a visit." She said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"I know. I just... don't want to lose you again." He said, quietly.

"Lose me again?" Kaname asked, confused.

She thought for a minute before saying something else.

"One: You're not losing me. And two: what do you mean 'again'?" Kaname said, still a little confused.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kaname completely.

"You left before, after Utsugi died. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." He said.

Kaname hugged Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave. But, this time will be different. I'll know how to get back. Besides..."  
She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled slightly.

"It's not like I'll leave today. It'll take me a while to find the spell I need."

Sesshomaru looked a little relieved.

Kaname backed away a bit, and took Sesshomaru's hand.

"Come on, let's go back. The last thing we want is Inuyasha tracking our scents and finding this place." She said

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"If he could've tracked us, he would've been here by now. There was a reason we flew here." He said.

Kaname blinked twice.

"Oh, right..." She said.

Sesshomaru picked Kaname up bridal style and flew off toward the house.

**_MEANWHILE:_** Inuyasha paced the floor, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face.

Sango was sitting on a near-by chair, watching him, a bored expression on her face.

Nanaka had appointed her as Inuyasha's watch-man after he broke a chair, half a set of dishes, and the back door

Suddenly, there was a crash in another part of the house.

"Get back here, Rin!" Kagome yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" Rin said, loudly.

The sound of running feet was heard throughout the house.

Rin ran into the living room, Kagome right behind her.

"Gotcha!" Kagome said, grabbing at Rin, only to fall to the floor when Rin got away.

Inuyasha picked the small girl up by the waist band, lifting her up to eye level.

"Any idea where Sesshomaru took Kaname?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin shrugged, with a small smile.

"I take it you knew about this the whole time." Kagome said.

Rin grinned.

"I knew Lord Sesshomaru is in love with Big Sister, and he didn't get to spend much time alone with her..." The girl said.

"In other words, you thought Sesshomaru might kidnap her but didn't say anything. Now he's carried her off to  
who knows where and there's nothing we can do about it!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Rin just smiled and Kagome sighed, exasperated.

"He didn't exactly kidnap me." Kaname said, quietly.

The others turned to the door, and Inuyasha put Rin down.

"It was more like a rescue..." Sesshomaru said, quietly.

"Big Sister!" Rin said loudly, running to Kaname and Sesshomaru, who stood in the doorway.

"Where have you been?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kaname flinched at Inuyasha's out burst, as she hugged Rin.

Kagome and Sango stood together, mock glaring at Kaname.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, young lady." Sango said, barely hiding a smile.

Kaname smiled nervously, and partly hid behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, looking at Kaname over his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru! How dare you take off with Kaname like that!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"It was her choice to come with me. I did not force her." Sesshomaru said.

"Guys don't fight." Kagome and Kaname said half-heartedly, knowing it wouldn't help.

"Why else would she go with you?!" Inuyasha said.

"Because I wanted to." Kaname said, quietly.

Inuyasha looked shocked, looking at Kaname.

Sesshomaru partly turned to her, smiling slightly.

"I wanted... to spend some time with him..." Kaname mumbled.

"Kaname? You can't be serious!" Inuyasha said, not fully believing it.

"Of course, I'm serious!" Kaname snapped at the dog-eared teen.

Inuyasha backed away slightly.

'She yelled at me?!' He thought, shocked.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time! My brother gives me enough problems back home, I don't need an  
over-protective one here too!" Kaname yelled.

Kaname stomped up to her room, with Kagome, Rin and Sango following her.

Inuyasha watched the girls walk off, and turned back to Sesshomaru as Miroku walked into the room.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. You have some explaining to do!" Inuyasha said.

"What's to explain? You wouldn't except any explanation Kaname or myself give you anyway." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why should I? You, yourself said you have no interest in humans!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"I lied." Sesshomaru said, simply.

Inuyasha was taken aback, almost as shocked as when Kaname yelled at him.

"Kaname... means the world to me. I couldn't except that until recently." Sesshomaru said.

"I suspected as much." Miroku said, quietly.

"What?! You knew about this?!" Inuyasha yelled turning back to face Miroku.

"I've suspected there was something going on when Sesshomaru helped Kaname find our group, when  
Naraku was still alive. Sesshomaru asked you if Kaname was our friend, something he wouldn't  
normally care about." Miroku said.

Inuyasha thought for a minute.

"Yeah, he did..." The dog eared teen said, quietly.

Sesshomaru decided to leave while Inuyasha was distracted and headed toward the library.

"It would seem Sesshomaru fell for Kaname a while ago." Miroku said.

Inuyasha scoffed quietly.

"I still don't like this." He said, almost pouting.

Miroku smiled slightly, and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Our little girl has grown up and fallen in love." The monk said, with a sad smile.

"What do you mean 'our little girl'!?" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"It's only natural to be protective. But Kaname did say she didn't need an over-protective brother."  
Miroku said, ignoring Inuyasha question.

"Yeah, but..." Inuyasha said.

"I think Sesshomaru's feelings are genuine. So I wouldn't worry about it." Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed but didn't say anything.

"Besides..." Miroku said, a menacing look on his face.

"If he does ever hurt Kaname, he'll have to deal with both of us." He added.

Inuyasha smiled menacingly.

"Glad to know someone's on my side." He said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, another chapter done! YAY!!

Next chapter up mid - late April. I'm trying to update more regularly now.


	19. Homecoming part 2

Updated again!!

....that's all I guess...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Chapter 19: Homecoming part 2_**

Kagome, Sango and Kaname were in Kaname's room.

Nanaka had needed Rin's help with something and figured the older girls needed to talk, so they were downstairs.

The girls were sitting on Kaname's bed, Kagome and Sango sitting in front of her.

Kaname had a pillow in her arms, looking like she was using it for a shield.

"So... What happened?" Kagome asked with a grin.

A sweatdrop appeared on Kaname's head, and she held the pillow closer.

"We went to Sesshomaru's tree house and talked." The Shikigami girl said.

"Sesshomaru has a tree house?" Sango asked, a little surprised and confused.

"Seriously? Like one of those 'No girls allowed' fort things?" Kagome said with a laugh.

Kaname smiled and giggled quietly.

"Sort of, but I didn't see a 'no girls allowed' sign anywhere." She said.

"So what else happened?" Kagome asked, her earlier grin returning.

"Well, we talked and watched the sunset." Kaname said, blushing.

"Kaname... you're holding out on us." Sango teased.

The Shikigami girl tensed, and covered her face with the pillow she was holding.

"I can't..." Kaname mumbled, through the pillow.

"Oh, come on. Tell us." Sango said.

"Did he kiss you?" Kagome asked.

_**"KAGOME!"**_ Kaname yelled, whole face red.

"Well, did he?" Kagome asked, leaning closer.

Kaname looked down, clearly embarrassed.

She shook her head slowly.

"He didn't?" Sango asked, a little surprised.

Kagome looked a little disappointed.

Kaname's blush faded slightly, and she smiled slightly.

"So Kagome, have you and Inuyasha kissed?" She asked with a sly grin.

_"HUH?!"_ Kagome said, loudly.

"Well? Has he kissed you?" Kaname asked.

"Um, well..." Kagome said, blushing dark red.

"Now that you mention it, you never did tell me about that, Kagome." Sango said, a sly smile on her face.

"Hey, wait a second! How'd this get turned on me?!" Kagome asked, loudly.

**_MEANWHILE: Sesshomaru was in the library._**

He was holding the Shikigami book, and skimming through it.

Sesshomaru never remembered hating an inanimate object so much.

This was going to take Kaname away, to a world unknown to him.

Kaname's world was safe for the most part, that he gathered from both time traveling girls.

But, the idea of not being able to get to her if she needed him... wasn't something Sesshomaru cared for.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled from down the hall, running to the library.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Is it true!? Did you really fall for that girl?! Rin told me, and Nanaka confirmed it,  
but I just can't believe it!" Jaken said.

"Her name is Kaname, and yes, it's true." Sesshomaru said, still looking at the book.

Jaken's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I- I can't believe it... the impossible has happened! I never thought this would really happen..." The imp said,  
staring at the floor.

Sesshomaru sighed silently, walking over to the table by the door.

He put the book on the table, puting off her taking it to Kaname.

'Kaname, take as long as you can to read this book.' He thought and walked out of the library.

The loud laughter of three girls was heard throughout the house, followed by a 'thud'.

Sesshomaru looked toward the stairs, considering doing to investigate.

Then, he heard feet running down the hall, followed by Kaname nearly crashing into him.

Kaname quickly backed up a step, blushing slightly.

"Uh, hi." She said, blushing.

"Kaname! We wanna know!" Kagome said, from down the hall.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, seeing Kaname's worried expression.

"Should I hide you?" Sesshomaru asked, quietly.

Kaname glanced back up the stairs.

She nodded when they heard running.

Sesshomaru picked up Kaname and quickly went back around a corner.

"You won't get away this time, Kaname!" Kagome said, running down the upstairs hall and the stairs.

Kaname's blush darkened slightly, as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Where do we go now?" She asked, quietly.

Sesshomaru looked around.

"The library is closest." He said, quietly.

Several steps later, the two were inside the library.

"Safe!" Kaname said quietly, swinging her arms out after Sesshomaru put her down.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, then noticed Jaken was still in the library, still in shock and hadn't moved at all.

Kaname noticed Jaken too.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked, pointing to the imp.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, Jaken snapped to attention and glared at Kaname.

_**"YOU!"**_ The imp said, loudly.

Jaken quickly walked over to Kaname.

"You've bewitched my Lord Sesshomaru with that Shikigami of yours haven't you?! I won't stand by and let  
it happen!" The imp squawked.

"What?! Shikigami can't even be used like that!" Kaname said, loudly.

"Lies!" Jaken said loudly, swinging his staff around.

Kaname stepped back to keep from being hit by Jaken's staff.

Sesshomaru moved Kaname behind him, out of the range of Jaken's tirade.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, in a threatening tone only he can do.

Said imp stopped in his tracks, sweatdrops running down his head.

"If so much as a hair on Kaname's head is damaged, you will wish for death." Sesshomaru growled.

Jaken backed away slightly.

"Ye-ye-Yes, I understand, Lord Sesshomaru." The imp said.

"Leave us." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken bowed and hurried out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kaname, smiling slightly.

Kaname blushed a little, and looked away.

"Jaken's probably going to run away every time he sees me now." She said.

"That's the idea. While Jaken is mostly harmless, I won't risk you being harmed." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname blushed darker.

"I can take care of myself just fine." She mumbled.

"I know, I'd rather prevent the fight from starting though." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname nodded once, and walked away a few steps looking the library over.

"This library is huge. I just hope a book doesn't get misplaced in here, it might take a month to find it again." Kaname said with a small laugh, walking over to a bookcase.

Sesshomaru glanced at the Shikigami book on the table, and picked it up.

"Only three books have actually gone missing from their places. One took a week to find, and was found in another room. Another was found on another shelf 3 weeks after it went missing. The third was never located again." He said, walking over to Kaname.

Kaname turned toward Sesshomaru looking shocked, as he stood next to her.

"Never found?! How long has it been missing?" She asked, shocked.

Sesshomaru though a minute.

"About 10 years." He said.

Kaname gasped.

"How does a book go missing for 10 years?" She said, mostly to herself.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at Kaname's expression.

"Fortunately, this was not one of them." He said, handing the Shikigami book to Kaname.

The Shikigami girl gasped quietly, taking the book from Sesshomaru.

"This must have 500 pages! I bet every Shikigami incantation is in here!" Kaname said, flipping through the  
pages.

Sesshomaru almost smiled at her expression, but couldn't knowing she'd be leaving any time now.

Kaname flipped through several more pages before noticing Sesshomaru's expression.

She closed the book and held it against her, looking at Sesshomaru.

"This is going to take awhile to read through. It's not like I'm leaving today." Kaname said, with a smile.

Sesshomaru turned away slightly, knowing his expression had given his thoughts away.

Kaname blushed slightly, and looked down at her feet.

"If there's a way for me to get back home, I'm sure there's a way for you to come visit." She said, quietly.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kaname, eyes widened slightly.

"If you wanted to, that is. I mean... I think there should be a way to go back and forth easily." Kaname said,  
blushing darker.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when he sensed two people outside the door.

Kagome quickly opened the library's double doors, with Sango standing beside her.

"Ah-HA! There you are!" Kagome said, with a triumphant grin.

"Looks like you got yourself kidnapped again..." Sango said, with a mock sigh.

Kaname blushed and looked down slightly.

Kagome ran over to Kaname and grabbed her arm.

"So we're kidnapping you back!" She said, with a grin.

Kaname glanced at Sesshomaru before being drug away by Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as the three girls disappeared out the door.

'As long as I can go see Kaname in her world, then... I don't mind her leaving.' He thought.

Walking out of the library and shutting the door behind him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

'I should stop lying to myself. ' He thought with an internal sigh.

'It is partly true, though...' Sesshomaru thought, walking down the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, it's a little late to be called April's chapter, but only by one day.

So, next chapter up Mid to late May! :)


	20. Homecoming part 3

Yes, I'm horrible I know... but I'm only... ah forget it. I'm late and everybody knows it. Blame my _**"My Boyfriend's an Anime Character"**_ OEL Manga series and it's up-coming book release.

It's also clear I need to work on my time-management skills...

Anyway, here's your regular update everybody!

Oh yeah and while you're here, I've been wondering about something: Is it possible to get another name added to the character list?

When you are looking for a story about a certain character, you select there name in those box things...

How is it 'Hakudoshi' is in it, but not Kaname??! I'm just wondering how you go about getting another name added.  
I mean, there's 25+ stories with Kaname on FFN, so her name should be on the list!!

_**Notes:**_ _"Italic"_ = Inner Kaname

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Chapter 20: Homecoming part 3_**

Late that night, Kaname was reading the Shikigami spell book.

Turns out, Jaken was partly right about putting a spell on someone, but it didn't have the power to do what the imp said it did.

Not to mention the fact she didn't even know about it until that moment... but if Jaken knew there was even the potential to put a spell on Sesshomaru, he'd probably attack her even if Sesshomaru said to leave her alone.

Kaname flipped through a few more pages, a pang of guilt starting to get the better of her.

Reading the book now meant she'd find the spell she needed to get home faster.

Sesshomaru was dreading Kaname leaving, even through he knew she had to.

Even Kaname felt like going home was out of obligation, not because she wanted to.

_"What's so wrong with staying here forever?"_

'My friends back home would miss me, not to mention my family.'

_"Your best friends are** HERE**, your boyfriend is here.'_

'I don't know if 'boyfriend' is the right word to describe Sesshomaru...'

_"It doesn't matter! You love him, he loves you. Can you honestly say you'd choose to go home instead of staying here?"_

'It's only temporary...'

_"What if it wasn't? What if you go back home, and find out you can't get back?"_

'That won't happen. I'll know how to get back before I go.'

_"If it fails? It could fail for some reason. Would it be worth it?"_

Kaname's internal debate stopped.

'If it didn't work, I couldn't come back here... But, that wouldn't happen would it?'

Kaname hadn't really considered the idea that there might not be a way to return a third time.

What would she do if she couldn't get back to the Feudal Era?

'No... I will be able to get back to everyone. I'll find the return spell before I leave and everything will be fine. I know it...' Kaname thought.

Kaname decided to stop reading for the night, and put the book on the table next to her bed.

'Everything will be fine. I'm just thinking too much.' She thought.

_**The Next Morning:**_ _Kaname walked down the stairs, and heard an argument between Inuyasha and Kagome._

"Not happening!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I told you before! I have a _HUGE _test next week and I have to go home to study! It effects 50% of my grade and if I fail, I'll probably have to repeat the year!!" Kagome yelled back.

"So what? I thought you liked 'school' since you argue about going back all the time!" Inuyasha said, loudly.

"If I fail this test, that means we'll argue like this about my going back for another year! Do you really want to go through this any more then necessary?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha hesitated, then turned his back to Kagome.

"Fine. Go back and 'study' then." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

Kagome grinned and hugged Inuyasha from behind.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. It'll be over before you know it and I'll be here most of the summer."

"Most?"

"Well, I did promise my friends I'd go with them on a vacation..."

"Oh, you'll go off with your friends in your world to who-knows-where, and leave us here to wait for you to get back to do anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed, exasperated.

"It's only for a week. I'll be back before you have time to miss me." She said.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"What makes you think I'll miss you at all?"

Kagome returned the scoff.

"You don't fool me, Inuyasha..." She said quietly, hugging Inuyasha tighter.

Kaname saw Inuyasha's blush from across the room and giggled quietly.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked over at Kaname, only to blush darker.

"Morning Kaname." Kagome greeted letting go of Inuyasha.

"Good morning." Kaname said, walking over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So, any headway on the book? Have you found the spell yet?" Kagome asked.

Kaname shook her head, looking down slightly.

"No, I haven't found it yet. It's going to take awhile so..." She said, trailing off.

Sango came down the stairs, as Sesshomaru came in the back way.

Kaname blushed as she glanced over at Sesshomaru, but looked a little sad.

Inuyasha tensed, then Kagome took his arm and drug him away.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kaname, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Have you made any progress on the book yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A little..." Kaname said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Don't put off reading the book for too long. The longer it takes, the harder it's going to be." He said, sadly.

Kaname looked sad, nodding once.

Sango was frozen on the stairs, watching them.

"It's a little hard to read, since it's not separated into chapters like books from home are. But, I should be done in a week or so. Then again, that depends on where the spell is in the book, it might be sooner..." Kaname said, rambling a bit.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, resting his hand on Kaname's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Kaname. You'll find it soon either way." He said.

Kaname nodded and Sesshomaru walked passed her, sensing Sango watching them.

After Sesshomaru was out of site, Sango walked down the stairs the rest of the way.

"That was a cute KanameSesshomaru couple moment." Sango said, with a smile.

Kaname was looking down at the floor.

Sango's smile quickly faded, seeing the tears in Kaname's eyes.

"What's wrong? Kaname...?" Sango asked, as Kaname started crying.

Sango put an arm around Kaname's shoulders as the two walked out to the garden.

The two girls sat in silence on a stone bench, as Kaname calmed down a little.

"I don't want to leave..." Kaname sobbed out.

Sango smiled sympathetically.

"You said yourself it's only for a few days, not forever. You'll be back before you know it." She said.

Kaname shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"What if I can't get back? If the spell fails? I'd never see you guys again..." She said, quietly.

"That won't happen. Even if it does, there should be a way for us to come see you in your time." Sango said.

Kaname looked at Sango, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Really? You think so?" She asked.

"Of course. If there's a way for you to come here, there must be a way for us to get there." Sango said, with a smile.

Kaname smiled slightly, with a nod.

"That makes since." She said.

Sango nodded.

"No matter what happens, no one's getting separated forever. We, especially Sesshomaru, would find a way to get to you, with or without Shikigami powers. Don't worry about it." She said, with a smile.

Kaname returned the smile, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, breakdown over. You might want to wash your face before Sesshomaru sees it's all red. If he thinks someone upset you... Well, we don't want to know what he'd do." Sango said.

Kaname nodded with a small laugh.

"Yeah, that's true..." She said.

The two girls walked back in the house.

After Kaname washed her face, she walked upstairs to her room, to read more of the Shikigami book.

**_About 3 hours later:_**

Kaname was sitting on her bed, and gasped quietly.

"I found it..." She said, quietly.

The Shikigami girl marked the page, and drew a little star by the spell she needed to go home.

Closing the book, Kaname sighed quietly and hugged the book.

"I guess I can go home now." She said to herself quietly.

'...Home... to a world without Sesshomaru...' Kaname thought sadly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Done at last!!! Sorry for the long wait, especially since the chapter feels like a filler...

But, it's done and the next chapter _SHOULD_ be done by the end of the month. Well, I hope so anyway.

Okay, well I've got a TON of stuff to do, including get started on the next chapter so I'm gonna go now.

**Read and Review** _**PLEASE!!!!**_


	21. Homecoming part 4

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_,_** I'm sorry!!!!**_ Did I mention "I'm sorry"?  
Yes, I know... I'm terrible at updating... I've been so busy I can't even explain it properly...-_-;  
I really appreciate your reviews and favs, they remind me to make time for writing!

Anyway, updated again and wow this story needs publicity! It has less then HALF the hits/reviews of my ShadMaria  
story. I'm thinking of making a trailer for it on Youtube... but with all the other AMVs (and everything else)  
I'm working on, it seems unwise...

As some of you might remember in my previous Author's Notes, I have a weekly OEL Manga series on Wirepop/com.  
I finished its first chapter a few weeks ago, and I finally got the "Fan-Art Gallery" to work so I posted a Fan-Art pic I received! _IT'S SOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I'm probably going to just post a link to it and post it on my new website.

Which brings me to my first bit of news: **_I have my own website now!!_**  
It's still got a ways to go before I'm done adding pages, but there's games, a blog, links, "Shout Box" and  
other stuff. And, for anyone not a member of FFN or DA who wants to know the day I update a story,  
(or anything else) there's a "Mailing List" you can add your name to. Check it out, there's a link on my Profile.

Enjoy the chapter!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 21: Homecoming part 4**_

Kaname slowly walked down the stairs, the Shikigami spell book in her hand.

Kagome was packing up the last of her stuff to go home and Inuyasha was sulking a few feet away.

"Hey, good timing Kaname. I'm almost packed up and I though I was going to come get you to say goodbye."  
She said, putting the last of her books in her yellow backpack.

Kaname forced a smile as she stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Actually, I probably won't be far behind you on the 'Time Travel Train'." She said.

Kagome gasped and quickly walked over to Kaname.

"You found it?!" Kagome asked, loudly.

Kaname nodded, with the smile fading.

Kagome's excitement quickly dissipated, seeing the look on Kaname's face.

"What's wrong? Why so sad... Oh..." Kagome said, realizing why Kaname was upset.

Inuyasha walked over to the girls.

"You leavin' too? Great, everyone's runnin' off today. " He grumbled.

"Inuyasha...!" Kagome warned.

"It's not like a want to leave..." Kaname said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Sango, Miroku and Rin came in the back door.

"Big Sister, don't go!" Rin wailed, running to Kaname and clamping onto her legs.

"Rin... it's not going to be for long. I'll be back before you know it." Kaname said, hugging Rin.

Kagome took the book from Kaname, and read a little about the Shikigami spell to send Kaname home.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku read over Kagome's shoulder as she gasped quietly.

"The one below the marked one creates a portal." Inuyasha said, sounding like he didn't care.

Kaname looked at the group reading the book.

"What?" She asked, not quite understanding.

"Kaname, how could you miss this?! It changes everything!" Kagome practicly yelled.

"How?" Rin asked, loosening her grip on Kaname's legs.

Kagome quickly closed the distance between her and Kaname pointing to the spell below the one Kaname marked.

"This one opens a portal! Like the Shikon did with the Bone-Eaters Well!" She said, happily.

Kaname gasped quietly.

"How could you miss that?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"I didn't read anymore when I found the first one. I didn't notice!" Kaname said.

"A Portal? What's that mean, Big Sister?" Rin asked, tugging lightly on Kaname's skirt.

"It's like a door. And if it works like I think it will, everyone will be able to visit my world!" Kaname said, hugging Rin tightly.

"YAY!!" Rin squealed.

"We can finally see Kagome and Kaname's world." Miroku said.

"Hang on a sec, there's a small problem." Kagome said, reading further.

"You need something that exist in both times." Kaname said, a little sad.

"Couldn't you use the Well?" Sango asked.

"Not without the risk of it conflicting with the existing portal." Miroku said.

"Then what?" Inuyasha asked.

The group was silent for a minute or two.

Rin glanced around nervously, then noticed Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

He was leaning against the wall, looking away from them.

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru walked away.

Rin tugged on Kaname's skirt to get her attention and Kaname looked down at her.

"I think Lord Sesshomaru wants to talk to you... Even if he won't admit it." Rin said, pointing to where Sesshomaru was before.

Kaname sighed, quietly.

"I'll see you guys later." She said, taking the book back from Kagome and walking off.

Inuyasha groaned quietly and Kagome glared at him.

"Why can't you just get over it? Kaname loves him." Kagome said, when Kaname was out of earshot.

"I don't like this one bit and you can't change my mind." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"Kaname already said she doesn't need an over-protective big brother. Do want her to yell at you again?" Sango said, with a small smile.

Inuyasha hesitated, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head.

"I didn't think so." Kagome said.

"Just let them be, Inuyasha. There's nothing wrong with them spending time together." Miroku said.

Inuyasha turned to face Miroku and glared at him.

"What happened to you being on my side?!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked, a confused look on her face.

"Miroku... what did you do?" Sango said in a warning tone with her hands on her hips.

The monk backed away slightly, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head.

"He told me if Sesshomaru hurt Kaname, he'd have to deal us both!" Inuyasha said, a fist clinched.

The two girls glared at Miroku.

"Miroku!" Sango said, her hands on her hips.

"You've got it wrong! Yes, I said that, but-"

"How could you!? That's just going to make things worse!" Kagome loudly.

Inuyasha grinned as the girls teamed up against Miroku.

"I was only supporting Inuyasha in wanting to protect Kaname! I told him I thought-"

"That only means Inuyasha was going to be harder to deal with!" Kagome said cutting in.

"And only makes it harder to stop him!" Sango added.

Miroku backed away from the scowling girls, sweat drops on the side of his head.

"Like I told Inuyasha, I think Sesshomaru's feelings are genuine!" The monk said.

Sango looked a little surprised, but Kagome just stepped closer with the scowl still in place.

"But you DID tell him you were on his side, didn't you?!" She asked, loudly.

Inuyasha smirked as he stood behind the girls, enjoying watching Miroku squirm.

Miroku backed away again as Kagome stepped closer.

"Well, I- what's that!?" The monk said, pointing behind Inuyasha and took off running.

"Miroku! Get back here!" Kagome said, starting to give chase when Sango stopped her by holding her shoulder.

"No need to waste the energy. Like Inuyasha, he's just being over protective. Let him run himself down and he'll think twice about it next time." Sango said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, and this way he'll worry about when you might jump 'im." Inuyasha said.

"Don't think I've forgotten about YOUR involvement in this, Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha cringed, and backed away slowly.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Again, I'm sorry for taking so long with the update. Blame my internet connection it keeps kicking me offline!  
I should have the next chapter done... Aw, who am I kidding... Well, to tied you over, I do have KanaSesshy vids on my Youtube page. Link on my profile.


	22. Homecoming part 5

Phew... Updated at last. I'm getting better at this... If you call only updating once a month better... ^^;

Well, this should be the second to last chapter... in the _"Homecoming"_ saga, LOL.

Review please, anonymous reviews are allowed in case you don't know.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 22: Homecoming part 5**_

Kaname stood outside the library door, blushing slightly and a little nervous.

'I didn't think I'd be leaving this soon. I was going to take as long as I needed to read the Shikigami book... I had no idea only 2 days would only be necessary.' She thought, looking down at her feet.

Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the door, debating if he should wait for Kaname to come in.

He wanted Kaname to stay as long as possible, even if they weren't together a lot of the time.

There was something about Kaname's presents in the house that made everything seem better...

Kaname finally gathered the courage to slowly open the library door and looked in the room.

Seeing Sesshomaru by the door and looking at her with a slightly sad expression, Kaname cringed slightly.

"Sesshomaru, I... Uh..." Kaname said, opening the door fully and walking over to Sesshomaru.

'There's so much I wanna say... I just don't know how to say it. I don't want it to sound stupid...' She thought, looking down at her feet again.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder and the other under her chin, bringing her gaze back to him.

"I know. It seems fate is saying you need to go back soon." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname nodded once, tears coming to her eyes.

'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry...' She chanted in her head.

Kaname's expression tore at Sesshomaru's heart, and his over-protective side threatened to take over.

Loosing the battle with her tears, Kaname held Sesshomaru tightly.

"I don't want to leave." She said, quietly.

That sentence was enough to give Sesshomaru's over-protective side free reign.

"Then don't. You don't have to go back if you don't want to." Sesshomaru said, holding Kaname closer.

Kaname sighed sadly.

"Yes, I do. The last thing I want is for Kagome to be involved in explaining my disappearance in our world, and I know that's what will happen eventually. I have to go back for a while, but don't want to." Kaname said, clearly struggling with the decision.

"Does that mean more to you then staying with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaname looked up at Sesshomaru's face, tears still falling from her eyes.

"No, but... I have to keep reminding myself that it's temporary. Even the Shikigami spell has a version to open a portal to my world so you and the others can visit easier. I just need to think of something that exists in both worlds." She said.

Just then, feet running down the hall could be heard, and Kaname wiped the tears off quickly.

"Kaname! We've figured it out!" Kagome yelled, skidding past the library door.

Sesshomaru resisted growling at the interruption, and loosened his grip on Kaname.

"The Kururugi Shrine is in both times! We can use that, or at least something nearby!" Kagome said as she appeared in the doorway again.

Kaname's expression brightened, and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"That's perfect! I know exactly what to do now. Come on!" She said, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand.

The three headed back to the living room, where the others were waiting with confused expressions.

"Kagome! Explain a bit more before taking off like that next time." Inuyasha said, loudly.

Kagome giggled nervously.

"Sorry, I was too excited to think strait. The Kururugi Village is only about an hour away, right?" She said.

"It is by flight." Sesshomaru said.

"Off to the Kururugi Shrine then! Kaname, let's grab your stuff and the Shikigami book. The sooner we get this done the sooner you guys can visit." Kagome said, in take charge mode.

A sweat-drop appeared on Kaname's head, as well as on Sango and Miroku.

Kagome grabbed Kaname and Sango then ran upstairs.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, seeing said imp watching the group from around the corner.

Jaken cringed before he started walking toward Sesshomaru.

"Y- Ye- Yes, milord?" The imp asked, nervously.

"Go get Ah-Un. Wait outside for Kaname and her friends." Sesshomaru said, adding a slight glare as a warning.

Jaken bowed and ran outside.

Then, Inuyasha started glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Don't think I'm letting you go to Kaname's place alone!" He said.

Sesshomaru resisted glaring at Inuyasha as he spoke.

"That's not your choice to make. Kaname warned you once already." He said.

"Not the point! I'm not leaving you two alone! I don't trust you with her." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku sighed in the background as the brothers glared at each other.

_**About 5 minutes later:**_ _**Kagome, Sango and Kaname came back down the stairs.**_

"We're back." Kagome said, then grimaced when she noticed the boys.

"They're at it again, huh?" Kaname said with a quiet groan.

All Kagome did was nod.

For once, the two 'dogs' seemed oblivious to the girls return as they continued to stare each other down.

"How long have they been like that?" Sango asked Miroku, who was leaning on the staircase's handrail.

"From almost the second you all were out of ear-shot." Miroku said, tiredly.

Kagome slowly shook her head, then she and Kaname walked over to the brothers.

while Kaname was a little unsure of what to do, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear.

"Yow! Kagome! Hey, Kago- Ow! What're you-!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome pulled him away by the ear.

Kaname giggled quietly.

"That's one way to make him cooperate." She said.

"Now, shall we go?" Miroku asked, as he and Sango walked over to Kaname and Sesshomaru.

Kaname nodded and the group walked outside.

Rin was already outside on Au-Un's back and arguing with Jaken as usual.

Kagome was still arguing with Inuyasha as she climbed on his back for the journey to Kururugi Village.

Kilala changed into her giant form, and Miroku and Sango climbed on her back.

Kaname walked over to Au-uh with Sesshomaru and put her backpack next to Kagome's.

Rin grinned as Kaname walked over to Sesshomaru and stepped onto the cloud under Sesshomaru's feet.

Sesshomaru put an arm around Kaname's shoulders as the group took to the sky.

_"...I have to keep reminding myself that it's temporary. Even the Shikigami spell has a version to open a portal to my world so you and the others can visit easier..."_

Sesshomaru unconsciously tightened his grip on Kaname's shoulder.

'It is only temporary... but I still don't want to let her go.' He thought.

Kaname leaned on Sesshomaru slightly.

"I'll be back before you know it." She said, quietly.

Sesshomaru only pulled Kaname closer in response.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**********XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**DONE!!**_ One month and 3 days since my last update so I'm getting better!!_** YAY!!!**_

Okay, so I gotta go get started on the next chapter and everything else I'm working on.

See ya' around Oct 16!!


	23. Homecoming part 6

Here's your monthly update!! :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter 23: Homecoming part 6**_

About 45 minutes later: The group arrived at the Kururugi Shrine.

Inuyasha was the first at to get to the Shrine and had to all but force the door open because of all the rust.

"How long has it been since it was opened on your side? You might not be able to get it open by yourself."  
Inuyasha said, turning back to the group.

"I'm not sure. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen the door open." Kaname said, getting her backpack from Au-Un's back.

"I've never gone inside either." She added, walking over to the rest of the group with Rin.

"Huh? You've lived there your whole life and you've never been inside? I can remember at least seeing the inside  
of the Shrine at home back when I was 4. Though, I think it was just from the door." Kagome said, looking up  
slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, it is a bit weird... My brother, Michiru, told me horrible stories about the Shrine since I can remember.  
What was worse, my father confirmed one of the stories was true. Well, the story itself was a real legend.  
I was always afraid of the Shrine because of that story so I stayed away." Kaname said, with a slight blush.

"What was the story?" Sango asked.

Kaname laughed nervously.

"It's stupid really... The story is if a girl in my family goes into the shrine, she'll be kidnapped and married of to... a youkai." She said, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru visibly tensed at hearing that, wondering if there was any real truth to the story.

"I guess that's got some truth to it, since you're with Lord Sesshomaru now." Rin said, with a grin.

Kagome and Sango laughed quietly as they walked into the Shrine.

Kaname blushed again and glanced at Sesshomaru, who was inspecting the Shrine.

Satisfied that no aura except human was present, he turned back to Kaname, who looked away quickly.

"Hey, there's a dry well in here." Kagome said, coming back out of the Shrine.

"I suggest we use that, since it's not likely to have been torn down." Sango said.

"That's the best option." Miroku said.

Kaname nodded, getting the Shikigami book out of her backpack and walking into the Shrine.

"Oh, flame burning bright... Bridge the gap between worlds, so we can travel between them. Create a portal to my home world." She said and put her hands on the top of the well.

The well glowed orange, then red, and then faded to a light purple/blue shade.

"Okay, done." Kaname said, taking a step back from the well.

"We should test this first, to make sure it's safe." Sango said, looking into the well.

"Good idea, but how?" Kaname asked.

"I have walkie-talkies with me, so maybe we could send one to the other side. Though, un-manned it's almost useless." Kagome said.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

The imp jumped and slowly walked into the Shrine.

"Y-Yes, M-milord?" Jaken asked, then realized what he'd been called for.

"Me? Y-you want me to go in the well?!" Jaken all but squawked.

"Better you then us." Inuyasha said, walking over to the imp.'

Inuyasha picked up Jaken, carried the flailing imp over to the well, and took the walkie-talkie from Kagome.

"Push this button to contact us. When it's proven to be safe, we'll come get you." Inuyasha said, then handed  
Jaken the walkie-talkie, and dropped him into the well.

The inside of well glowed a light purple and Jaken's scream was all that was heard for about 20 seconds, then a thud and silence.

Kagome's walkie-talkie started crackling before Jaken's groan was heard.

"I'm here... and everything looks okay. The top of the well has some kind of covering over it, and I don't see any way to climb out." Jaken said.

"Good. I'll go clear the top and get the imp out of the way." Inuyasha said and jumped into the well.

Kagome groaned quietly.

"There he goes, not thinking before he acts again. I just hope no one sees him..." She said, with a sigh.

Just then, a screaming Jaken came flying out of the well and landed on the ground with a thud.

Rin walked over to Jaken to make sure he was still alive and he groaned quietly.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, tossing the walkie-talkie to Kagome with a scowl on his face.

"I _did_ think before I acted and _no_, no one saw me. I heard something from inside the house but that was it."  
He said.

Kagome laughed nervously.

"I guess they're out looking for you." Shippo said.

"Any ideas on what you're going to tell them?" Kagome asked.

Kaname shook her head slowly.

"I guess I'll tell them as close to the truth as I can. I don't know if they'll believe it though..."

"If they believe the stories about the Shrine, there's good chance they will believe this one." Sango said, patting Kaname on the shoulder.

Kaname nodded with a small smile.

Sango and Kagome exchanged slightly tearful hugs with Kaname and laughed quietly.

"This is stupid... We'll see you in a week or two. It's not like you'll be gone forever." Kagome said, wiping her eyes.

Kaname nodded as the girls hugged again.

Inuyasha, being too tough to hug the girl, ruffled Kaname's hair when she pulled away from Kagome and Sango.

Kaname was then double teamed by Rin and Shippo, with Shippo jumping into her arms and Rin clinging to her legs.

"Come back soon, Kaname." Shippo said, hugging Kaname around her neck.

"I will." Kaname said, and put the kit down so she could hug Rin.

"See you later, Big Sister." Rin said, with tears in her eyes as she hugged Kaname tightly.

Kaname knew the girl was trying to be strong, but it was a struggle.

When Rin let go, she ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg.

Miroku was going to hug Kaname next, but the girls decided that wasn't the wisest idea, which Miroku scoffed at.

Kaname blushed slightly as she walked over to Sesshomaru, who was standing right next to the well at this point.

She hesitated slightly because of the rest of the group, but hugged Sesshomaru anyway.

When Kaname pulled back, Sesshomaru wiped the tear that ran down Kaname's face with his thumb.

"This is like when you left before... At least this time I know you're coming back." Sesshomaru said.

Kaname nodded once, and walked to stand by the well.

"I'll see you all soon." She said, with a small smile.

Kaname sat on the side of the well and with a wave to the group jumped in.

With a flash of blue-ish purple light, she was gone.

Kaname landed on her feet at the bottom of the well and heard a school bell in the distance.

"I'm home..." She said with a sigh and smiled slightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I think I spelled _"youkai_" right...

Wow, that took _**FOREVER**_ didn't it? Sure felt like it...

The SCM game has a way of annoying people doesn't it? Or maybe it's just me... I don't mean all the extra  
battles you end up fighting whenever you're in the forest, I mean the bonus stuff.

The "Mystery Events", I've got one. But, what bugs me most is the Kururugi Shrine. I'm not convinced in the  
least there's nothing to it. It always has that "Let's come back later" dialogue when they could've said nothing  
at all. Every time I go there, it always does the same thing: Go to Shrine, Talk, go closer to Shrine, says  
"The Doors closed." "Let's come back later", and the Priest is at the doorway when you're leaving the shrine.  
The next time I go to the shrine, it still has the "Let's come back later" part of the dialogue.  
_IT DRIVE ME CRAZY!!!_ There's something unlockable about that shrine, I can feel it!! ...I just don't know what it  
is... and no one seems to know...  
**OOH!** Anyone seen the new season of _"Inuyasha"_ yet? It's great, feels like there rushing through some of the  
material they have to cover, but great non-the-less.


	24. Home Doesn't Feel Like Home

There are no words I could say to earn your forgiveness for the obscenely late update. There is no excuse good  
enough either... -_-;. In my defense, I've been having some HORRIFIC problems with my internet connection and  
being busy with MBAC and MP&M, and everything else not only kept me from writing, but preventing me from posting.  
I feel truly horrible. All I can say is I'm sorry and do better with the next chapter.

Any writer who is considering writing two (or more) stories at a time, I have this word of advice: **Don't.  
**You have no idea how time consuming it can be, and if your like me, it will catch up to you eventually.

Now, I bet you're dieing for the chapter so I'm gonna shut up now.

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a crazy dream to have Kaname in the anime series.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

_**Chapter 24: Home Doesn't Feel Like Home...**_

Kaname looked around as she walked out of the shrine.

Adjusting her backpack, she walked toward the house.

when Kaname got to the door, she sighed before opening it.

"I'm home!" She called out.

"So, you finally came back." A voice said.

"Did you have fun in the Feudal Era?" Michiru asked, sticking his head out of the kitchen down the hall.

"Huh?" Kaname said, surprised.

She walked toward the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"I thought you didn't believe me." Kaname said, taking her backpack off her shoulder and setting it on the floor.

"I didn't until you disappeared." Michiru said, opening the refrigerator door.

Michiru got a soda out and closed the door back.

He was still wearing his school uniform as school only got out about half an our ago.

"So... you weren't worried? How did you explain that to Mom and Dad?" Kaname asked, a little confused

"It wasn't hard. They thought you had some school thing and, fortunately for you, Aunt Seiko had gone into labor early and Mom insisted they go see her. They've been gone the whole time you were gone and the school thinks you were out sick. You can thank me now." Michiru said with a grin.

Kaname practically jumped onto Michiru and hugged him.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" She said.

"You owe me a lot more then one, but it'll do. So, you got to see your friends right?" Michiru said.

"Yep, it was great to see them again." Kaname said, her smile fading slightly.

Michiru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's wrong? Did you have an argument with one of 'em or something?" He asked.

Kaname shook her head slowly.

"No, nothing like that... It's just sad to leave them. At least this time there's a way to go back. They can even come here now."

"How?" Michiru asked.

Kaname smiled.

"Remember the old well in the shrine? It's open now." She said.

"That's how you got back? Through the well?" Michiru asked, surprised.

"Mm-hmm, thanks to Sesshomaru's Mother's Shikigami spell book." Kaname said, with a grin.

"Sesshomaru? The guy who takes care of Rin?" Michiru asked.

"That's right. His mother had a book of Shikigami spells and one of them could open a portal between the times.  
Sango and the others from the Feudal Era, except Inuyasha, couldn't come through Kagome's well. But now, they  
can come to this time whenever they want." Kaname said, with a smile.

"That's good." Michiru said with a nod and a smile.

Kaname nodded back, picked up her backpack and walked toward the stairs.

"I'm going to go unpack and change." She said, over her shoulder.

"Better hurry, Mom'll be calling any minute and she's getting suspicious so you need to answer it." Michiru said.

"Right, be right back." Kaname said and jogged up the stairs.

When Kaname got to her room, her smiled faded as soon as she opened the door.

Looking down slightly, she walked into her room and closed her door behind her.

Kaname dropped her backpack and leaned against the door.

She looked the room over before sliding down to the floor and hugging her knees.

'I'm home... I'm suppose to be happy. So... why do I feel like this? Being here... doesn't feel right.' Kaname thought.

About half an hour later:

"No, Mom everything's fine. Yes, I'm sure. We're getting along fine. Okay... yeah. No, that's fine. Take all the time you need. Right, I know... Bye-bye." Kaname said and hung up the phone.

"She buy it?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, for now at least. But, you know how Mom is... She knows something's up." Kaname said.

"You didn't expect to be able to keep this from everyone forever, did you?" Michiru asked, his head cocked to the  
side slightly.

"Well, no, but..." Kaname said, trailing off and blushing slightly.

"I didn't think I'd tell everyone about Sesshomaru and me yet..." Kaname said, quietly and looked away.

"You and... Wait, does that mean...?!" Michiru said, shocked.

Kaname blushed darker red, the color spreading through more of her face.

"Okay, I think I see the problem." Michiru said, crossing his arms in thought.

"You know how Dad is... I doubt he'll be happy about this..." Kaname said quietly.

Michiru nodded.

"Nope, the age difference alone is enough to cause Dad to go into a fit... much less when he finds out what Sesshomaru is..."

"I'm not even sure what the age difference is... My best guess is Sesshomaru's in his late teens, but that's just based on how he looks." Kaname said.

"I'd say five then. At least it'll look about right when you introduce him to other people." Michiru said.

Kaname groaned quietly at the thought.

"I don't even want to think about that..." She said quietly, and started toward the stairs.

'How does Kagome do it? How does she not constantly worry about people finding out about Inuyasha?' Kaname  
thought.

"Hey, you up for school tomorrow? I'm not sure how much longer I can keep you're crazy friends away from the house.

Kaname sighed quietly.

"Yeah, might as well get that over with. If I'm not at the gate in 5 minutes of school getting out, call an ambulance. There's a good possibility one or more of my friends have suffocated me." She said, walking up the stairs.

Michiru laughed.

"Right, but they think you've been sick so maybe they'll go easy on you if you sound like you're getting over the flu."

"A cold I can fake." Kaname said loudly from the top of the stairs.

"That'll work." Michiru said, walking back to the living room.

Kaname sighed quietly as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Walking over to the window, she dialed Kagome's number on her cell phone.

After one ring, "The number you have dialed is out of the service range..." played and Kaname hung up.

'I guess she's not back from the feudal era yet. It was a lot farther to Kaede's village then it was to Kururugi village, so Kagome might not be back until late tonight.' Kaname thought, sitting in the chair by the window.

Resting her chin in her hands, Kaname watched the stars for a while.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing now..." She said to herself, then smiled slightly.

'Maybe he's moping around like Inuyasha does when Kagome's gone back home. When I get back, I'll have to see if  
Rin noticed anything different after I left.' Kaname thought with a giggle.

_**MEANWHILE:** Sesshomaru was in his room, looking at the sky from the window._

'Kaname... I hope all is well in your world...' Sesshomaru thought, with a quiet sigh.

_To Be Continued..._

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

A/N: So, I've made a decision about this story. No, it's not something bad so don't panic.

I had planned on continuing this story for MANY more chapters, but I decided against it. (No panicking!)  
I'm splitting this into 2 stories. The story has outgrown it's title, and I don't want to change it so this is pretty much my only option.  
After another chapter or so this story will go on hiatus for exactly 3 months and in that time I will work on the next chapters, so I can get ahead chapter wise and be able to update on a more regular (and _FASTER_) basis.

I'll let you all know more after more of the plan is finalized.

See you next chapter.


	25. Worlds Apart

Holy-freakin-Moly, I suck at updating! Totally, completely, horrible at it!

Okay, so I've been caught up in so many things over the past several months that this story was _**TOTALLY NEGLECTED!**_  
I hate myself for it, you don't even know how much. The worst part is... I have some bad news...

I will not be able to post the sequel for several more months. I reluctantly decided I have WAY to many projects to do to be updating another story. The updates would not be consistent if I posted it and that is beyond not fair to you all.  
I still have my _Inuyasha Christmas story_ to finish (one chapter left) and my _"ShadMaria Story"_ to do, plus the  
**_COUNTLESS_** AMVs I'm working on, and a TON of stuff for my original series.

I am truly, truly sorry about this... But on my honor as a KanaSesshy fan, I**_ WILL _**POST the story... It's just  
going to take awhile...

The title for the sequel to this story is: _"The KanaSesshy Chronicles"_  
Sorry if that's lame but I like it. Considering the story basically tells their story from the beginning of the  
relationship onward, it seems to fit.

Other then that... This will be the last chapter in** _"The Return of Yuko Kururugi"._**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**_CHAPTER 25: Worlds Apart._**

Kaname woke up the next morning, not actually registering the different surroundings at first.

Sitting up, she sleepily looked around the room.

'I'm... back home? Oh, yeah... I remember now.'

Kaname sighed quietly, picking up her cell phone from her bedside table.

'Still no word from Kagome. Maybe she hasn't gotten back yet...' She thought.

Kaname smiled as she got out of bed. 'Knowing Inuyasha, he had a fit about how long Kagome was going to be gone.'

It was then that Kaname noticed the clock on her dresser...

"I'm gonna be late!" She yelled, running to her closet.

After running the whole way, and brushing her hair as she ran, Kaname barely made the bell.

"Kaname!" Maiko greeted.

"Hey there... it's been awhile..." Kaname panted, leaning over and trying to catch her breath.

"No kidding! Michiru said you had the flu with a 102.6 fever..." Maiko said.

"KANAME!" a voice came from no where and a girl jumped on Kaname's back.

"Minaka get off her! She just got over the flu!" Maiko said loudly.

"Where have you been! I tried to call you and your phone always said 'Out of service area' or something." Minaka said, ignoring Maiko.

Kaname froze for a second before answering.

"Yeah, you know how weird my phone is... it was never the same after you dropped it down the stairs!" She said, with mock anger

Minaka froze, before laughing nervously.

"Ah-huh... Now, would mind getting off my back... literally." Kaname said.

"That would be wise since class is about to start." The teacher said, appearing beside the girls from out of  
nowhere.

The girls jumped slightly and hurried to their desks.

_**HOURS LATER, AROUND 11:45AM**_

Kaname was walking down the hall after buying her lunch, when Minaka ran passed her only to skid to a halt.

"Kaname! There you are, I was looking for you."

When Kaname realized she and Minaka were alone in the hallway, she got nervous.  
Minaka was usually the first one of their friends to know something was wrong with the another, and she had an innate ability to sense when someone was keeping a secret. Combine that fact with Kaname being a bad liar, it was safe to say Minaka would figure out Kaname was hiding something.

"Hey, Minaka." Kaname said, with a nervous smile.

"You know, I find it hard to believe that your phone would say 'out of service range' or whatever it was, when  
normally it just goes to voicemail when it's acting up. There somethin' you wanna tell me?" Minaka said, eyeing Kaname suspiciously.

Kaname quickly considered her options, while trying to make a nonchalant face and failing.  
'Okay, okay calm down. You figured this would happen, that's why you had a plan. Stick to the plan.'

"No, nothing... Nothing at all. Michiru said my phone did that sometime last week, but it only happened once and I figured it had something to do with the bus I was on. Nothing happened, just me... Staying home with a fever." Kaname said with a nervous smile.

Minaka suddenly gasped, pointing her finger at Kaname. "You have a boyfriend!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, I can tell when you lie! Tell me everything, when did you meet him, where did you him, and where have you really been all last week?" Minaka asked quickly.

Kaname was torn, she had to quickly decide if she was going to keep up the charade, which would only result in making Minaka angry, or if she should just tell the truth.

Obviously, not the entire truth but enough to satisfy Minaka's curiosity.

The question was: where to begin?

"I met him during the doll festival a few months ago." Kaname said quietly, and blushing slightly.  
The statement itself was true enough, so hopefully Minaka wouldn't question it.

"Oh, I knew something happened, I just knew it! What's he like, what's his name, and why didn't you say anything about him?" Minaka said excitedly.

"I didn't say anything because I knew you'd act like this." Kaname said, with a sigh.

"Gimme a name! I'm dying here!" Minaka pleaded loudly.

"Sesshomaru." Kaname said, quietly.

Minaka blinked twice. "Seriously?" She said, confused.

"Yes."

"Okay, that's... Interesting. So, where were you really all last week?" Minaka said.

Kaname made a face for second before blushing slightly, she knew how this would sound.

"I went to go see him." Kaname said, immediately regretting it.

"You did what? You, the timid one one in our group...? How far did you have to go?"

"Far...", Kaname said, being intentionally vague.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing Michiru knew about this?"

Kaname nodded.

"So... Did your parents know?" Minaka asked.

Kaname sighed quietly, preparing for the outburst you knew was to come. "No, they don't know about him yet."

Minaka paused before yelling, **_"WHAT?"_**

Kaname immediately grabbed Minaka, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Not so loud!"

"What were you thinking? You're normally the cautious one, why would you go off with somebody you barely know, and no one knows where you're going!"

Kaname couldn't resist rolling our eyes, "Michiru knew."

"Okay, so one person. Still... Not smart. This guy could've been planning to murder you for all you know!" Minaka said, wriggling out of Kaname's grasp.

"Well he wasn't, and he didn't. Besides, between Inuyasha and Kagome we were barely alone at all."

"Who're they?" Minaka asked.

"Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's younger brother, Kagome is Inuyasha's girlfriend." Kaname said, deciding it best not to mention her friendship with Kagome just yet.

"Well... I guess the weird name thing runs in the family... Next time, let me or one of the girls know when going to go see him." Minaka said.

Kaname blinked, "That's it?"

"That's it. I trust your judgment, being the worrier that you are I know you wouldn't go off with just anybody."

Then the school bell rang.

"Yikes, we'd better hurry!" Minaka said, before grabbing Kaname's hand and running with her down the hall.

Kaname was watching the clock, while also trying to not watch it. She was dreading the end of class, as her  
friends would pounce on her with questions.  
While the story of her being sick was believable, Tomo-chan and Rinko were not so easily convinced...  
If the girls skeptical looks were any indication, they knew something else was going on and they would  
undoubtedly demand answers.

'Now I know how Kagome feels... Her school friends are always bugging her for information on her _"bad-boy_  
_boyfriend"._ I dread to think of what'll happen if Rinko and the others found out about Sesshomaru...'  
Kaname thought.

As class came to an end, Kaname thought about a plan to get out of there without being noticed by her friends.

'I can't just disappear. They'd know I was hiding something for sure if I didn't say anything before I left!

To Kaname's surprise the girls didn't pounce on her with questions. What they did say however, was probably worse than any questions you can imagine them asking.

"We want to meet him." Maiko said.

"What?" Kaname nearly yelled.

"What? Is that so bad? We are your friends, I hope you want your friends to meet boyfriend." Minaka said.

Kaname glared at Minaka for moment, knowing this was all her idea.

"I don't know if I'd call him my boyfriend just yet… And, he lives kinda far away… So I'm not sure you'll get the  
chance any time soon."

"We can wait." Rinko said with a small smile.

As Kaname watched her friends, she couldn't help but wonder... 'If Kagome's friends are like this, it makes me  
wonder how she's been able to stand it all this time. In just one day, I've turned into a nervous wreck! I can't  
imagine going through this for a year!'

Kaname forced a smile, which looked surprisingly genuine, and said: "Sure, next time he's in town I'll let you  
know."

"Great!" Maiko and the other girls chorused.

After the girls went their separate ways, Kaname met Michiru at the school gate.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Michiru asked.

"Nothing, just didn't think it would be so stressful to the back…" Kaname said, tiredly.

Now that the day was over, she regretted not really being able to go back to the feudal era. Sure, she could go back at anytime, but she had a feeling coming back to the present would be even harder a second time.

Maybe Kagome was back in the present by now, at least then, Kaname'd have her best friend to talk to.

After the long day at school, it was clear that there were things only she and Kagome could truly understand.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Well, there you go. It seems so wrong to leave the chapter as is when I haven't updated in so long.  
But unfortunately, that's where the chapter wants to be left.  
As far as the sequel is concerned, I will be posting it, hopefully, in a few months.  
I think the KanaSesshy Chronicles will be updated at least monthly, I'm hoping biweekly, but I make no promises...

There are so many things I need to do, and so many stories that need my attention… I absolutely hate that  
this story was inadvertently put on the back burner and I am going to try my absolute hardest to make sure it does not happen again.  
Also, please check out the new poll on my FFN profile.

Until _"The KanaSesshy Chronicles"_...

SonAmy and ShadMaria Fan


	26. AN Dead Laptop Dead Projects

Well, my laptop is currently in a coma, so maybe its not quite dead yet... but I'm going to have to replace/fix it!  
The worst part is I can't afford it! **T-T** It sucks to be me!  
So, to make matters worse, EVERYTHING was on my laptop! My MMD stuff, my vids, my pics, fanfics,  
**_MBAC_** and **_MP&M_** pages... everything. I **_DID_** back up pretty much everything, but the desktop  
(the computer I'm on right now) is in **NO WAY** capable of doing what I need it to do. Watching Youtube is a stretch of it's capabilities.

_:hides under covers and cries uncontrollably:_

I'd love to update my stories...  
but my laptop's in a coma  
and I've lost all access to my files  
my desktop is horribly slow  
and I'm not sure I can afford a new one on Black Friday.

It sucks to be me  
It sucks to be me  
It sucks that my computer died, therefore limiting my creativity  
It sucks to be me! T-T

I'll update you all when/if I get my laptop fixed or replaced. Your patients is greatly appreciated.


End file.
